Serendipitous Mate
by xCullenLoverx
Summary: In a fight with Naraku, Kagome saves Sesshomaru and Rin. Feeling the need to repay her they join forces to fight the evil being. Could there be more to gain than just a victory though?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The beginning

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'm just playin' with them.**

Kagome placed her hands on her knees for a moment to catch her breath. To her left she could see Miroku using his wind tunnel to suck in many lesser demons and Inuyasha preparing to Tessaiga's Wind Scar attack on the 3 headed dragon demon in front of them. Sango was in the sky on transformed Kilala's back. She used Hiraikotsu to slice through a few of the flying eel demons. To her right was Sesshomaru. He had joined the fight a few moments after Inuyasha and the gang had. She suspected he had sensed Naraku's presence as well but she hadn't had time to ask him since they were, well… kinda busy.

Kagome straightened herself and started to charge toward the beast. One of its heads noticed Kagome getting close and swooped down knocking her to the side behind Sesshomaru. _Ugh, that hurt._ She thought making her way to her feet and rubbing her behind. Kagome waved Inuyasha off as he had seen her take a hit; effectively breaking the concentration he had built up to use Tessaiga.

"Child get back here!" A shrill voice yelled. Kagome looked back to the tree line where a small girl was in orange and yellow running towards Sesshomaru. "Rin!" The imp yelled. It all seemed to happen at once; Sesshomaru in a moment of distraction looked back to Rin, the beast roared catching Kagome's attention, and then the beast made to swipe at Sesshomaru. She barley had time to think before running and leaping around Sesshomaru to use her purifying powers to sever its left most head off. Dark purple goo coated her arms as she straightened herself. _Ew._ She truces to shake it off but was cut short as the middle head hit her in retaliation.

After flying briefly through the air she landed with a thud beside the girl, Rin. She reached out and grabbed her, stopping her from running towards Sesshomaru, and in turn, the battle. Seemingly content that his ward was no longer running towards danger he turned back to the beast to fight. Unfortunately for him the dragon had noticed she was a source of distraction.

Kagome watched as the demon conjured up a powerful poison ball in its mouth and aimed right for her and Rin. She moved Rin underneath herself and put up a small pink barrier around the two of them just as the demon spat the ball in their direction. She could barley hear the dragons screeches the two brothers finished it off in the hopes of saving their respective girls.

The poison was hitting her barrier hard, most of it eating away at the barrier before being purified. Most of the poison was gone by the time her barrier broke but what remained hit her and Rin's skin. The poison that hit her tingled but was purified before it could do any real damage. Rin on the other hand had passed out from pain as the remaining poison melted spots of her skin.

Kagome quickly got to work using her reiki to heal the worst spots as the demon brothers sped over. Sesshomaru growled and made to pull Kagome away but pulled his hand back when he received a sting from her reiki. This made him mad and he snarled at Kagome. His ward was injured and he couldn't get close without risking purification. Kagome glared over her shoulder at Sesshomaru.

"Would you shut up. I'm trying to heal her and your constant growling isn't helping my concentration." She snapped before turning back to Rin. Sesshomaru wasn't please but contained his growling to a low rumble. Kagome took a deep breath happy she could concentrate again and continued her work.


	2. Chapter 2: In Debt

Chapter 2: In debt

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'm just playin' with them.**

Sesshomaru watched painfully patiently for half an hour as the miko worked to heal his ward. In the beginning time felt like it stood still as he saw little happen. Though as the minutes drew on he started to notice some progress and his growling subsided. He watched as Inuyasha's wench reached for the bag the slayer had carried over. His worry started to elevate again as she pulled out a container, removed the lid, and scooped a substance in her fingers. His hand stretched toward her wrist but her reiki sent him a warning shock before he could reach her.

"It won't hurt her." She spoke softly. "It's just medicine to make sure she doesn't get an infection." The miko placed the medicine on the irritated flesh where the burns had been. The 'medicine' smelt more sterile than any of the other herbal remedies he'd smelt before. _Peculiar girl._ He thought but decided to trust her; why would she use so much reiki just to harm her again. He watched as she rubbed the substance in until it completely absorbed. Shortly after, Rin awoke looking like nothing had happened to her.

Frustrated. That's what he was. He was disappointed in himself. He started listing off the reasons; _This Sesshomaru lost focus in battle. Inuyasha's wench had to spare me. Rin got hurt. This Sesshomaru was rendered useless while Inuyasha's wench healed Rin._ His face made the briefest scrunch of displeasure. _This Sesshomaru owes the miko. Tenseiga would not have been able to heal Rin as the miko did._

"Miko." Sesshomaru said coolly before turning and walking away expecting the girl to follow. Kagome glanced at inuyasha before getting up and following Sesshomaru. She had lost track of how far they had walked while thinking to herself what he could want. 'Oof' the small sound escaped her as she ran into the back of Sesshomaru's metal chest plate. His top lip pinched in annoyance. "Miko, why do you wish in return?" Kagome's brow furrowed.

"In return for what?"

"In return for conserving my life and healing my ward." He snapped.

"Oh," she spoke softly, "Really, I don't expect anything in return." Sesshomaru turned to loom over her; trying to intimidate her into submission and finish the conversation.

"This Sesshomaru does not wish to be in debt. What do you wish in return?" He spoke using the last of his patience.

"Uh, okay…" Kagome hesitated. _He doesn't want to be in debt? I don't see it as such and I don't think there's anything he could really give me…_ She thought. Kagome looked over her shoulder as she heard, then saw, Rin and Shippo playing in a circle around Jaken. _Shippo looks so happy. It'd be nice for him to have a play mate. Oh, I know!_ She thought excitedly. "Um, how about you join us to defeat Naraku?" She glanced at Sesshomaru's face. He didn't look to pleased. _He's probably wishing I would have asked for something easy like a meal._ She pouted. _I need to think… we can use all the help we can get._

"Please, that's what I'd like in return. Once we're done you can leave and never have to deal with us again. And look at Rin, look how happy she is. It'd be nice for her to have a playmate. She could spend some time with Shippo and at villages learning and being around people and-"

"Enough." Sesshomaru cut her off, her babbling annoying him. "This Sesshomaru will join you until Naraku's defeat." He said before walking back toward Inuyasha and the others. Kagome clapped her hands together excitedly and skipped along behind him. Inuyasha looked cautious as they approached.

"Oi wench, let's go. We got shards to find." Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha eyed Kagome, then himself.

"Actually Inuyasha, I think we should set up camp for the night. It's getting late and us humans could use a little break." The miko said. _Odd._ Sesshomaru thought. _Usually pack members don't question the alpha._

"Keh. Then let's start looking for a spot." Inuyasha said warily eyeing Sesshomaru's person. Kagome noticed and followed his gaze.

"Uh, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is going to join us until Naraku's defeat." Kagome said standing her ground.

"No way! That bastard probably tricked you! He just wants to steal my sword!"

"Language! And actually I asked him. We could really use the help and Shippo could use a playmate."

"Wench, why would he agree to that without another motive?" Sesshomaru grew tired of their arguing.

"This Sesshomaru agreed as I am indebted to the miko."

"I have a name! Ka-go-me!" Sesshomaru watched as she grumbled under her breath and stalked off toward the trees. The kit, slayer, monk, and fire cat demon turned to follow her, and eventually Inuyasha followed suit. _Hm. Maybe I misjudged the alpha of this pack._ Sesshomaru thought as he too followed.


	3. Chapter 3: Odd Objects

Chapter 3: Odd objects

 _Italics – Sesshomaru (or any other persons) thoughts_

 _ **Bold Italics – Sesshomaru's inner beast**_

"Inuyasha, are we near a hot springs?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha listened for a moment before nodding to the left and leaping up to sit in a tree.

"Thanks!" She called before grabbing her bag. Sesshomaru watched as she picked up Shippo and handed him over to the slayer then hesitantly walked over to himself and Rin. "Would you like to come bathe with is Rin?" Rin looked up looking for approval. A small nod and 'hm' was all she got before taking off with the miko. While the girls and kit went to bathe Inuyasha collected wood for a fire and the monk set to work setting up camp. Sesshomaru decided to collect some food for Rin and himself.

"Wow." The girls had returned by the time he got back to camp. "You brought a whole feast!" He could sense the miko's amazement. _The half breed must not provide much meat._ He thought smugly to himself, feeling proud of his ability to be a good provider. He had decided to bring back extra so as not to offend the miko and have to endure a lecture from her.

"The bastards just being a show off. I coulda-"

"Inuyasha, sit!" Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

The next day was spent walking for the most part. They fought a few smaller demons but they had no luck finding any of the last few shards. A few more days passed in the same fashion before a storm started to roll in.

"We need to find shelter, it looks like a pretty bad storm is coming in." Kagome said wrapping her arms around herself. Inuyasha led the group a little further to a cave. Miroku went to grab some firewood and Inuyasha hunted for food. Inuyasha had been rushing to collect the food not wanting his brother to show him up in front of his own group. Sesshomaru decided to patrol the area for any demons or signs of Naraku.

Night had fallen by the time he got back. Rin and the kit were cuddling up sleeping in the miko's travelling bedding. The slayer and monk were preparing to sleep as well while Inuyasha's wench was pulling out odd things from her bag by the fire. Other than Inuyasha's annoyance no one seemed to mention the hard, scroll smelling, rectangular objects so Sesshomaru decided he'd ask about them later if they got a chance alone. He watched her read and write for an hour or so before Inuyasha wandered off somewhere. Kagome sighed but continued reading.

"Miko." He watched the girl jump at the proximity as she looked up. He had moved beside her to see what she was doing. "Explain this." He motioned to the books.

"Oh, they're school books." His face remained unchanged. "Umm… like scrolls. They contain information and you learn from them."

"Information of what kind?"

"Well this one is languages and this one is math." She said picking up two different books. He grabbed the languages book and flipped through it. One script he recognized as Kanji but the other he had not seen before. He glanced over to find she was watching him. His eyes flicked to the page then back to her. Almost as if she understood, she stared to explain. "The other script is English. It's the other language used in my home."

"How does this English work?"

"Well, it's like our language in a way, same meanings just represented by different characters and words. This book here tells you the word in Kanji and then the English version of it right beside. Then once I've studied this a bit, I have another book back home that shows me how to put the words together so they're useful in a sentence."

"Hm." Sesshomaru took the book from her hand, stood, then moved back to his spot to study the book. _This miko is odd. I've never seen this in all my travels._ He heard her huff then heard her open another book. Eventually she shoved everything back in her 'yellow book bag' and settled into her 'sleeping bag' with the pups.

Inuyasha didn't return that night which left Sesshomaru a lot of time in silence. At first his thoughts focused on Rin and how easily she let the miko in. She played so trustingly with the miko and her kit, she ate what was given to her from the miko without question, and she had a place in the miko's sleeping pile.

Then his thoughts shifted to the miko. He had definitely misjudged the pack. There was no doubt now that Inuyasha was not the alpha, Kagome was. Over the short few days Sesshomaru had travelled with them he had observed a lot. The miko mad a good alpha; confident, vigilant, concerned with her packs wellbeing, and her rule was final.

He had seen on many occasions her show her confidence. During one battle Tessaiga was knocked from Inuyasha's hand causing him to transform. The miko wasted no time telling the slayer to cover her as she grabbed Tessaiga and raced toward transformed Inuyasha regardless of the danger. As much as it infuriated him he also had to admire when she stood up to himself as well. He'd lost patience with Inuyasha and was ready to fight. The miko stormed up to him getting in his way even though he could easily kill her. She reminded him that he had agreed to behave until Naraku was defeated. When that wasn't enough she gave him just enough of a purifying shock to bring him back down.

She was also very vigilant even though he wasn't sure she was completely aware of it yet. Even when she was distracted, if so much as a twig snapped outside the normal sounds of her group her spiritual power would flare and scan the area. He felt a prickle every time it happened. Once it was satisfied there was nothing there it would return to her person calmly, subconsciously telling her everything was okay.

He could also see the concern she had first most for her pack but also everything and everyone that came in contact with it. The first thing she would do after any fight was make sure all were okay. Usually tending to the physical injuries first, then comforting those that needed it, usually Shippo and Rin. If she thought anyone needed a break from walking or for food she would make everyone stop. It meant Sesshomaru had to stop more times than he'd like but he had agreed to travel with humans. The miko attempted to make him sleep once forgetting that demons needed less rest.

The other big thing he noticed was everyone listened to her, usually unchallenged. The slayer, monk, and kit followed easily and Inuyasha would push occasionally but always ended up giving in. When needed, the transgression Inuyasha committed would dictate the number of 'sits' he received. Sesshomaru had felt her powers flaring angrily a few times but she had chosen 'sitting' as punishment, likely to not inflict serious injury on the half breed.

Sesshomaru's beast growled, momentarily startling him. _**Our mate.**_ He thought his beast must be going crazy. _No way a miko, a human at that, is our alpha female._ He argued back. His beast growled but remained quiet. He decided to close his eyes and meditate, imagining the different things his yoki could do.


	4. Chapter 4: The Miko Is Missing

Chapter 4: The miko is missing

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'm just playin' with them.**

The next morning the storm had cleared and the group started travelling again. After a while Inuyasha announced they were close to their village. Kagome made the decision they should head back for the nice and stock up on supplies since they were close. The group agreed and and headed in the direction of the village. When they had about an hour left to go Kagome sensed some shards and charged ahead calling over her shoulders to tell the others. Sango and Miroku stood semi-shocked but Inuyasha was ready to run after her. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru felt compelled to chase her too, especially after sensing Naraku.

No one had noticed Shippo and Rin missing until it was too late. Both boys charged forward followed by Sango and Miroku. Before anyone could really get anywhere Kagura descended on her feather blocking their path. She opened her fan and flicked her wrist sending waves of wind that threw Sango and Miroku against trees knocking them out.

"Need something a little stronger than that for us Kagura!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out Tessaiga. The wind witch flicked her wrist again sending curved white wind blades. Inuyasha used Tessaiga to block himself while Sesshomaru dodged the blades quickly. As her blades faded Inuyasha tried to get an attack in but Kagura dodged and narrowly missed being hit by his sword. Kagura retaliated with more blades. Sesshomaru summoned his light whip and lashed it her way.

Kilala used the opportunity of everyones distractions to take to the sky in the direction of Kagome and the children. The fight continued for a while, no one making any progress. Inuyasha distracted by a missing Kagome and Sesshomaru distracted by a missing Rin, and 'mate' as his beast claimed, neither were fighting at their full potential. What seemed like ages later Kagura suddenly hopped on her feather and disappeared.

"Hey, get back here, we're not finished yet!" Inuyasha shouted at the sky. Not a second later Kilala landed with Shippo and Rin on her back. Both kids had bruises on their faces. Rin jumped off and ran to Sesshomaru, holding his leg tightly. Normally Shippo would run to Kagome but Inuyasha didn't see her. Instead Shippo slipped off Kilala's back and stood there timidly, eyes watering. Rin stretched out her arm and Shippo joined her against Sesshomaru's leg. He had the urge to kick him off but Shippo's alpha was missing, he wasn't thinking and if it'd make Rin happy he'd allow it.

Sango andMiroku started coming too and were pretty sore. Sesshomaru told Inuyasha to take Kilala and Ah-Un to get the rest of the pack back to the village then join him searching in the forest. Inuyasha was about to protest but one look at Sesshomaru and he knew that it wasn't a good idea. Once they were on their way Sesshomaru started his search.

He scented the area and sent his yoki out but there was no sign of Naraku or Kagome. _Damn girl, saved Rin again._ _**Claim her. She's alpha female.**_ _No._ He argued with himself while running ahead. Eventually Inuyasha joined him in his search. Both ran through the forest searching and spreading their yoki to try and sense her spiritual power.

By nightfall they headed back to camp. The group knew when they showed up without Kagome that they'd have no luck. Sesshomaru didn't ask many questions sensing Inuyasha's discomfort. He could smell the change in his blood. Tonight was the new moon and Sesshomaru wished to be out searching but while Kagome wasn't present and Inuyasha was human it was up to him to protect the group. He wouldn't normally take over a pack like this but he wanted to make things as easy as possible for Kagome when she got back so he put up with it, besides Rin liked Shippo and Kilala. _You're making me soft._ He thought while looking at Rin cuddled next to Shippo.

The moment Inuyasha transformed back they were off again. The second day of searching passed much like the first did. The slayer and the monk had recovered enough to care for the group so Sesshomaru didn't bother to stop for food. Miroku took care of the food while Sango took it upon herself to go to Kaede and prepare some medicine for when they finally found Kagome.

They returned back to camp at nightfall. If Sesshomaru had any question before, it was clear now; Kagome was definitely the alpha of the pack. Shippo was a trembling mess, Sango was trying to keep a brave face but he could tell she was loosing hope for her best friend still being alive, Miroku tried to comfort her but it was no use and Inuyasha was restless and more irritable than usual. In the early hours of the morning Sesshomaru couldn't take it and told Inuyasha to watch the group before running back to the forest.


	5. Chapter 5: Mystery Solved

Chapter 5: Mystery solved

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'm just playin' with them.**

Pain. Kagome was in a lot of pain. Her ankle felt like it was swelling and her stomach felt as if it were on fire. _First things first. I need shelter._ She thought crawling into a hole in a tree stump. _Okay, now for a barrier._ She threw up a masking barrier, one to block her smell, sounds, and spiritual power to keep her completely concealed. She reached into her sock where she kept a small roll of gauze. She had to use it all up but it wrapped around her stomach perfectly. Next she looked at her ankle. _Definitely sprained, if not broken._ Kagome sighed. _I'm not strong enough or trained for this. After a battle like that I don't have enough energy to heal myself and keep up the barrier._

After deciding too keep the barrier up since she didn't know if there were anymore demons out there looking for her or how far away from help she was she laid down. _Might as well lay down and get some rest, try to regain some strength._ She curled up on the side of her non-hurt ankle and closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes a while later it was dark. She gauged by how strong her barrier was that it had only been half a day or so. Her body was weak and tired and knowing her barrier was still strong was all it took for her to fall back asleep.

She didn't know how long she continued to drift in and out of sleep but when she woke this time she guessed it was going to be day break in an hour or so. She didn't know if she was dreaming or if she really felt Sesshomaru's yoki but she let down her barrier and sent out her last bit of power before passing out.

Kagome woke some time later to the sound of voices. She wanted to open her eyes so badly but everything was heavy.

"Whaaaa, I want her to wake up!" Shippo cried.

"Are you sure she's alright? She's been out for so long…" Sango trailed off.

"She will be fine. Her body is healing and her power is recovering. I assume she held her barrier for the days we searched." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes Sango child, even or a trained miko a barrier held that long would be difficult." _Kaede?_

Kagome forced her eyes open. Inuyasha was the first to notice and rushed to her side. Sesshomaru who was sat behind her head noticed she was trying to sit up and went to help. The moment his hands moved Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru backed off and moved so Inuyasha could take his place.

"How long was I out?" Kagome asked while leaning back against Inuyasha.

"A day and a half after Sesshomaru found you." Inuyasha said.

"What happened? How'd you find me?"

"Sesshomaru carried you back just before day break yesterday." Inuyasha sounded annoyed. She looked at Sesshomaru who was stood against the far wall. He nodded in confirmation then left Kaede's hut.

"How are Shippo and Rin? Did they make it back to you alright? I sent them on Kilala, is she alright?" Kagome started to worry.

"Yes, everyone is fine." Sango said as Shippo jumped on her chest. Kagome huffed from the impact and Sango gently removed him before Inuyasha could knock him off. "What happened to you during the fight?" Sango asked. Kagome looked down to her lap.

"It was nothing." She said quickly. "I'd like some rest now." The group looked at each other worriedly. It wasn't like Kagome to not want to talk about things. "Can you send Sesshomaru in? I'd like to thank him before I go to sleep."

"Uh sure." Inuyasha said helping her lay back down before leaving with Shippo and Sango. A moment later Sesshomaru walked in.

"You wished to see me?"

"Uh yeah, I wanted to say thank you for finding me."

"Hm." He gave a slight nod. Kagome turned to her side to see him better. He was watching her from the far wall again.

"How long was I missing?"

"About 3 days."

"Wow, I kept a barrier up for 3 days…" She trailed off impressed. Sesshomaru didn't look as impressed.

"Yes, that is why we've been stuck here for 5 days with no progress." He said sharply before leaving. Her mood instantly dropped to embarrassment. She tried to stay awake but her body was so tired it wouldn't let her.


	6. Chapter 6: Another Request

Chapter 6: Another request

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'm just playin' with them.**

"Oi Kagome, is our food done yet?" Inuyasha hollered.

"It'll be done soon Inuyasha, calm down." Kagome grit back. _Geez, we've been back to travelling for two days and he's already on my back._ Kagome turned back to the stew boiling over the fire. She added a few more ingredients and some rice they'd gotten at the village, stirred a few times, and then announced it was ready. She spooned out bowls for everyone before spooning her own out. Aside from the praise of how tasty it was everyone ate their dinner quietly.

Rin and Shippo played with Kilala and Jaken while Sango and Kagome cleaned up and Inuyasha and Miroku stocked up on wood. Sesshomaru had decided to leave, claiming he wanted to make sure the area was safe. By the time he got back the slayer and monk were asleep and Shippo and Rin were cuddled in the sleeping bag. Kagome hadn't noticed his presence yet so he stayed in the tree line to watch.

"Aren't you going to sleep with us?" Rin asked while rubbing her eye with her first. Kagome smiled fondly at his ward.

I'll be to bed soon, I have some stuff to do first though. Now go to sleep." Rin mumbled an okay as the miko smoothed her hair back before standing and making her way to Inuyasha. She sat beside him in silence for a few moments before Sesshomaru could sense her nervousness. _What could she be anxious about?_

"Inuyasha…"

"What?" He asked in his uncouth way, not looking at her. She flinched.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll try to be more careful next time. But I, um…" She paused. A white soul collector glided past Sesshomaru's vision. Once Inuyasha caught sight of it he took off to follow. "Wait, Inuyasha!" He watched her shoulders slump in defeat as the half breed disappeared from view. Kagome's back hit the tree as she slid back down to the ground. The miko's emotions were all over the place. Anger, pain, confusion, sadness, loss. _What an odd girl. Rin at most has happiness and sadness._ _ **Comfort mate.**_ _This miko is not our mate._ _ **Mate.**_ Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his beast. For a while he watched as she stood, paced, sat, stood, sat, and fidgeted. Eventually, to get his beast of his back, he walked over and sat crossed legged beside her. The foot or two between them was as close as he'd get he told himself.

"Miko." Kagome mumbled out a 'what'. Her knees were even up in front of her with her arms crossed over them and her head rested on her forearms. He waited for her to lift her head and look at him while they spoke. It didn't take long before her brown eyes lifted to look at him.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" She asked dejectedly.

"What is the cause of all this discomfort?" He watched as she briefly looked in the direction Inuyasha had let. "Where did the half breed go?" He tried what he hoped would be an easier question.

"He went to chase after Kikyo." She said crestfallen.

"The dead priestess?"

"Yep." She popped the 'p' then rested her chin back on her arms. Sesshomaru could tell she was still upset. _**Comfort her.**_ _No._ _ **Yes.**_

"What else bothers you miko?" Kagome turned her head away from Sesshomaru. He could sense her apprehension, then determination, as she turned to face him.

"What if the poison ball that had hit Rin had been stronger? What if I couldn't save her? I feel like I have so much power but I don't have control over it. Maybe if I had been able to…" She trailed off. "Maybe I wouldn't have had to be away from the group so long and we'd have the last 2 shards by now." She finished. _**Help her.**_ Training. It was something he was capable of and could do to help her.

"This Sesshomaru shall train you." He felt her excitement spike.

"You will?!" He looked to the sleeping pack then back to her. "Oops, sorry." She whispered then threw her arms around his neck before sitting beside him. He gave her a nod before moving onto his next question.

"What caused you to stay in the barrier?" Her excitement was replaced with revulsion.

"It was nothing." She said. He could feel her finality. Fine, if she didn't want to be honest with him yet he wouldn't push it. They sat in silence for a while watching the fire. Eventually her head dropped onto his shoulder as she fell asleep. He let her for a while before deciding if she slept like that all night she'd wake up with a sore neck and wouldn't be able to train to the fullest extent of her abilities. He gently moved her to lay flat before leaning back against the tree.

He took the opportunity of not being watched to study her. She was very attractive, even by demon standards. Her black hair was striking against her near perfect white skin. Her mouth was not dry and crackled like most and her teeth were in immaculate condition. Her neck was slender and long. _**Mark her.**_ _No._ He moved down to her body, athletic yet still feminine. Combine with her power, soon to be training, and the alpha air she gave off, she really would make a suitable mate one day, for someone else. His beast growled.


	7. Chapter 7: Going Home

Chapter 7: Going home

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'm just playin' with them.**

Kagome woke in something warm and fuzzy. She turned to her side and pulled it closer to her, rubbing her face on it and hummed in contentment. There was no sunlight trying to shine through her eyelids so she knew it was still dark, but there must have been some reason she woke up. Slowly one eye peaked open and scanned the camp but nothing seemed to be out of place. Shrugging, she closed her eye and prepared to go back to sleep.

Kagome stilled in shock before shooting her eyes open and bolting upright. The thing she was wrapped in had moved. She held the edge up to her face to examine it.

"It's called mokomoko-sama." Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Mokomoko?" Kagome repeated. "What is that?"

"It's an extension of my yoki, my tail from my demon form if you will."

"It's so warm and fluffy." She said rubbing it against herself again. The tiniest moan escaped her throat and she stilled, blushing and embarrassed. Quickly she stood and returned mokomoko. "I should get in bed with the kids again before anyone wakes up." She said rushing to her sleeping bag. It wasn't as warm in the sleeping bag as it was wrapped in his fluffy but she didn't want to impose and ask for it back so she spent the next few hours in a restless sleep.

When the sun rose the group waisted no time eating quickly and continuing with their search. They came across a lesser demon which Inuyasha easily took out after Kagome pointed out that there was a shard in his forehead. Inuyasha taunted it and the hog demon took the bait, grabbing Inuyasha and bringing him close to its face to be eaten. Once he was close enough Inuyasha dug his claws in and pulled out the shard. Kagome shot an arrow at the hogs chest and purified it.

The second shard they came across was a little more difficult to get. The giant bird demon had made it hard for Kagome or Inuyasha to reach as it kept taking to the sky. The bird would attack, Inuyasha would dodge, Inuyasha would attack, and the bird demon would fly. Eventually Sesshomaru got tired of this and used his light whip to pull the bird down, Kagome told Inuyasha the shard was in it's left wing. He jumped into action yelling 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer' cutting and killing the demon. Kagome ran over and picked up the shard.

"What is it Kagome?" Miroku asked noticing she was just staring at it. She turned around to face the group.

"It's the last one to collect." She said quietly.

"How do you know?" Sango asked placing her hand on her friends shoulder.

"I don't know, I can just feel it. Between the pieces we have, the 2 in Koga's legs and the half Naraku has, there are no more to look for."

"Well, let's go get the mangy wolfs shards and take down Naraku." Inuyasha declared.

"Inuyasha, sit! _Koga_ needs those shards to help us defeat Naraku. Then we can get the shards back." Inuyasha grumbled from his spot, face planted in the ground. "I guess, we should go back to the village. Restock, recharge, find safety for those not fighting and get ready for the final battle." The group nodded and headed back toward the village.

Once they got back Kagome started packing her bag. The group noticed but didn't say anything until she started heading in the direction of the well.

"Oi wench, where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha called.

"Home, Inuyasha, I'd like to see my family before the fight." She said without looking back. Inuyasha didn't protest anymore but followed to make sure she got there safe. "I'll just stay the night Inuyasha. I'll be back tomorrow evening."

"Okay." He pouted. She hugged him then threw her legs over the ledge and fell into the well.

She hauled her now almost empty bag up the ladder into the well house. It seemed quiet as she made her way up the stairs to her house. 'Mama?' She called out with no answer. She noticed a note on the counter.

* * *

 _Darling,_

 _Incase you come back,_

 _we're at the market and will_

 _be home in time for dinner._

 _Love mama._

* * *

She placed the note back on the counter and made her way upstairs. She grabbed some clothes from her room then headed to the bathroom. _A nice hot bath is just what I need._ She thought stripping down and climbing in. She rested her head against the edge and closed her eyes.

"Kagome?" Her mother knocked on the bathroom door startling her.

"Yes mama?" She asked pulling the plug and wrapped herself in a towel trying to get to the door in a rush. She pulled it open just as mama was about to speak.

"Oh! What would you like for dinner dear?"

"Anything home cooked would be great really!"

"Alright, see you downstairs soon dear." Kagome nodded and closed the door again to get dressed and throw her hair up in a towel. She ran to her room to throw her dirty clothes in her basket before running down stairs to hug her mama. After that she sat on the counter so they could talk.

"So how long are you staying this time?"

"Only tonight, I told Inuyasha I'd be back tomorrow evening. I wanted to come see you though."

"Why's that dear?"

"We got the last few pieces of the jewel today. The only thing we have left to do is fight Naraku and get his half."

"That's great, maybe I'll get to see more of you now then."

"Hopefully. Naraku's not going to be easy to defeat." She trailed off sadly.

"Now listen here Kagome. This Naraku may be strong but so are you, and so is Inuyasha, and from what you told me so are Sango and Miroku."

"Actually, remember Sesshomaru? Inuyasha's half brother? He joined us too. He's really powerful and will be a great help."

"Even better, with those two boys there's no reason for you not to come back home to me safely. So tell me more about this Sesshomaru, is he handsome?"

"Mama…" Kagome whined.

"Come on, tell me!" Kagome blushed.

"Yes he's cute but-"

"Does he take care of you?" Ms. Higurashi cut her off.

"Well yeah, I guess, but-"

"Do you like him?"

"Mama!" Kagome said shocked.

"Well, do you?"

"Yeah I did, but he's a powerful demon, Lord of the Westlands, and besides, he's Inuyasha's brother." Her mother gave her a knowing look but kagome changed the subject. They talked about everything until dinner was ready and Sota and gramps joined them to eat.

Fish and rice wasn't a fancy meal but it was delicious after only being able to eat whatever Sesshomaru and Inuyasha couch catch, unseasoned. Dinner passed quickly as Sota talked about his soccer games and asked about her adventures. It wasn't long before Kagome flopped onto her bed to sleep, exhausted. _I missed my bed._ She thought crawling under the covers.


	8. Chapter 8: Time Travelers

Chapter 8: Time travellers

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'm just playin' with them.**

Kagome didn't bother going to school today opting to go shopping with her mom instead. She wanted to pick up little treats for everyone. She had pretty much found something for everyone, the only person she hadn't gotten something for was Sesshomaru. _What would a demon who has everything want? Oh, I know!_ She rushed off to make a final stop before meeting back up with her mother.

She spent half the afternoon helping her grandfather with chores and when Sota got home she played some video games with him. Then for dinner before she went back they ordered sushi. The meal was over far too quickly and before she knew it she was back in her room packing her yellow bag.

She said goodbye to Sota and gramps in the house then walked with her mother to the well house. As she faced her mother she could see the worry in her eyes.

"You be safe you understand Kagome, come back to us in one piece."

"I will mama, I promise." She pulled her mother into a hug trying to comfort her.

"Okay, I'll see you again soon, now, get going before Inuyasha comes through the well to get you." They both laughed a little before Kagome sat on the ledge. Throwing her mother one last look she jumped in the well.

Kagome didn't find anyone waiting for her on the other side. Ignoring her mild disappointment she made her way back to the village. It was already starting to get dark by the time she found everyone. Sesshomaru joined the group not long after she got back.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked looking at Sango and Miroku. Both looked down and away from her. _Must be off chasing Kikyo again._ She thought glumly to herself.

"Kagome, we shall start training tomorrow." Sesshomaru announced. Now that was something to lift her spirits. She'd finally get stronger and be in more control. She quickly rushed the kids to be and fell asleep herself wanting tomorrow to come faster.

She felt someone nudging her before the sun had even come up. She tried to ignore them and go back to sleep but the nudging continued.

"5 more minutes." She mumbled but a strong arm pulled her up out of the bag. She heard Shippo and Rin shuffle closer together in their sleep before she was placed on the ground. "Sesshomaru? Why so early?" He didn't answer, just turned and walked away. She sighed before grabbing a sweater and ran after him.

They were in the clearing near the well when he sat down. _Oh no, does he know I travel through time?_ Cautiously she sat down in front of him mirroring his crossed legged position. Thankfully he didn't ask about the well, she wouldn't have known what to say.

"I chose this time as humans and demons alike are asleep and you need concentration."

"If we're going to train shouldn't we be standing?"

"We're going to start with your spiritual powers. Once you can control that we'll move into combat."

"Okay, uh, no offence Sesshomaru, but what do you know about spiritual powers? Other than they could.. purify you." She said skeptically.

"Your spiritual power and my yoki are similar aside from yours being of light and mine being of darkness. Now close your eyes, imagine what your spiritual energy looks like." This part was easy, she'd already seen it in action before. It was a faint sparkling pink glow. "Good, now imagine what you can do with it, will it to extend."

Kagome pictured and felt the small glow start in her chest just below where the shards usually sat hanging from her neck. She tried and tried to get the glow to extend but she couldn't do it. Her face scrunched up frustrated. She tried again and still nothing. She sighed and her shoulders slumped forward.

"Why can't I do it now? I've used my powers before in battle and to heal Rin!" She said annoyed.

"Before, you were in danger and healing those you cared for. You had powerful motives. Your power acted on instinct. Now you are not in danger so it may not come as easily. Try to focus it in your hands, it may be easier if you have somewhere to channel it to."

Kagome tried again, closing her eyes. First she focused on the faint glow in her chest then began moving it down her arms into her palms. It took most of the morning to do and she didn't realize she practiced right through breakfast.

"I did it!" She exclaimed happily giving him a similar smile to the one Rin had given him when she found him so long ago. She focused on ball of energy growing it bigger then smaller than bigger again before her stomach rumbled. "Oops".

"The others are just starting to prepare lunch, we have some time."

"Uh, okay. What would you like to do next?"

"This Sesshomaru has some question." Kagome nodded nervously. "Where is your home?" Kagome ever so slightly glanced in the direction of the well. Sesshomaru followed her gaze. "Answer me."

"Um, I don't know if you'd believe me." He waited for her to continue. "It's kinda far away from here. I live on the other side of that well… 500 years in the future." She was right, it was hard to believe, but he couldn't scent any deception from her.

"So that is where you got your strange clothing, sleeping bag, and books from?"

"Yeah, there are so many new things in my time." She continued relieved he hadn't tried to kill her for 'lying'.

"Take me there." He demanded. He watched her wring her hands nervously in her lap.

"I don't know if I can, the only other person who's been able to go through is Inuyasha and I think it's only because of the beads around his neck." She barely got out before she was pulled up and dragged over to the well. Sesshomaru grabbed her and jumped in.


	9. Chapter 9: Before The 3 Day Barrier

Chapter 9: Before the 3 day barrier

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'm just playin' with them. Also, this chapter mentions unwanted sexual advances.**

They landed on the old bones at the bottom with a thud. The well hadn't let them through together but Kagome could briefly feel it try to pull her through before Sesshomaru launched them out of the well. She expected to look up and see annoyance but instead his face showed curiosity. _Much better than him being angry._ She thought.

"I'm sorry-" She was cut off.

"We'll add that to your list of things to practice." He said then headed in the direction of the village.

"What do you mean?" She asked jogging after him.

"You said the well allows you and Inuyasha through because of his beads. The well must be controlled by your power, therefore once you gain enough control, you should be able to let others pass through." He explained like it was nothing.

"Oh." They walked in silence the rest of the way.

"Where were you?" Sango asked when they arrived.

"Sesshomaru was helping me train." She said grabbing a bowl before sitting down to eat. Sango and Miroku shared a look before joining her.

"Oh I almost forgot! I brought you all back something!" Kagome said putting down her bowl and reached for her bag. She handed a small piece of chocolate to Shippo then turned to Rin. "Rin, this is chocolate, it comes from my home. Would you like to try some?" Rin nodded her head then took a nibble of the pieces she was handed.

"Wow!" She ran over to Sesshomaru. "This is so good! Please try it Sesshomaru." He hesitantly brought it to his nose and sniffed before trying the smallest bite. Kagome watched as his face morphed in disgust before he glared at Kagome. Rin shrugged and shoved the rest in her mouth. Next Kagome pulled out some blank sutras for Miroku.

"Thank you Kagome." Miroku bowed and kissed her hand, Sesshomaru growled quietly. Kagome blushed and rushed back to her bag grabbing the hair elastics for Sango.

"You can still tie your hair tie around these but they'll hold your hair tighter during battle." Kagome replaced her current pony tail with the new ones. "See?" Sango jumped back and did a flip.

"Wow, my hair is still perfectly in place! Thank you Kagome!" She walked back to the others fitting the remaining hair elastics around her wrist. Next she pulled out some potato chips for Inuyasha. He muttered a 'thanks' with his mouth full of chips and she giggled.

"I got something for you as well Sesshomaru." She grabbed the book from her bag and walked over to sit beside him. She handed him the book which he gently took. "This one is a history book. It's what people in my time believe happened up until the day it was written. I thought you'd like to read it and see how it compares to the years you live through."

"Thank you." He said turning the book over to exam it.

The next few days passed much the same. Kagome would work most of the morning on controlling her powers. She learned to extend it past her body, transfer it into weapons, and create barriers for different situations. Sesshomaru was impressed, she was making progress quickly. They'd eat lunch, she'd spend the afternoon entertaining Shippo and Rin, eat dinner, then pass out exhausted. She was using a lot of her energy and power practicing.

After 3 days of practicing with her spiritual energy Sesshomaru told her to take a break. For that she was thankful. She spent the morning sleeping in and the afternoon lounging in the hot springs. She felt very recharged.

The next day she was ready to start combat training. Before sparring with him, Sesshomaru suggested she spar with Sango and he would critique her form and strategy. Sparring with Sango was tough but not impossible. She learned a lot about hand to hand fighting. She was even learning how to fight with a katana incase she had the chance to use one.

By the end of the day her body was completely worn out but she had learned so much. She found the fighting was easier to learn because she could watch and mimic Sango.

The next morning, after breakfast this time, she practiced a little more with Sango warming up for the afternoon. This afternoon she'd start with Sesshomaru.

She was doing pretty well, narrowly dodging his poison claws and using her barrier to block his light whip. Thought she had a few scratches on her arm from when they started earlier in the day, they didn't seem to be bothering her now.

It was the last match of the day and he wanted to push her a little bit to try and get her to use some of her power even thought she was suppose to be fighting without it. A good fighter relies on their instincts, he wanted to see what hers would tell her.

Kagome was helpless as Sesshomaru used his strength and speed to wrap a hand around her neck and pinned her to a tree.

 _Her back hit the tree and her eyes opened to a cloaked man. 'Ah Kagome, we meet again.' His voice echoed in her head. A hand was brought up to twirl around a strand of her hair. She tried to back her head up as the mans tongue flicked out toward her._

Kagome put her hands around Sesshomaru's wrist and sent a purifying shock through him. He let go as it started to burn. Sesshomaru was glad her instincts told her to use her power regardless of what he said.

She used the opportunity to run but just her luck she ended up tripping. She heard Sesshomaru behind her and turned on her back to push herself up. Before she knew it he was looming over her.

 _She could feel the pain in her ankle and stomach. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were nowhere to be seen. She was desperate. The man pressed closer to her, hovering over her body an inch from her face. 'We should have some fun before I kill you.' He leered at her. He ground his hips into her and licked up the side of her neck._

Kagome put her hands up to summon her power. Sesshomaru sensed the amount she was summoning and had the foresight to back up and use mokomoko-sama to absorb most of the blast sent his way. Kagome didn't wait to see the results of her efforts. She got up and sprinted towards the village. Sesshomaru noticed her running and made chase.

"What was that?" He demanded harshly grabbing her arm and spinning her around. His grip loosened but he didn't let go as he saw the tears in her eyes. It was an odd reaction for her to a fight.

"I was back in the fight… you weren't there… I saw him… you were too close to make a barrier…" She sobbed out incoherent sentences. Sesshomaru put together that she must be talking about what happened while they were fighting Kagura a while back.

"Kagome." He said but she didn't stop crying. _**Comfort mate.**_ Sesshomaru sighed before turning her around and pressing her back to his chest. Kagome felt vibrations from Sesshomaru's chest and a soft rumbling sound. Oddly, it started to sooth her.

"Kagome," he tried again, "Who was your fight with and what happened?"


	10. Chapter 10: The Full Story

Chapter 10: The full story

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'm just playin' with them. Also, this chapter mentions unwanted sexual advancements.**

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome struggled to get out of his grasp. _**Don't let mate go.**_ _She's not our mate._ Sesshomaru growled. He felt her discomfort spike and he quickly returned to rumbling to sooth her. It wasn't much longer before her breathing evened out.

"It sounds like you're purring." She said in a lull.

"Humming." He half growled. Kagome giggled at Sesshomaru's dislike for doing something 'girly' like purring. "So what happened?"

"Can't we just let it go?" Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru felt his beast stir in anger at the idea someone hurt his mate but she wouldn't tell him. She needed to find a way to relate it to her training so she'd tell him.

"Kagome, I need to know so we can tailor your training. You won't be very useful in a fight if you run like that again." He heard her sigh again and knew he won.

"Fine. After we sensed the shard and I ran after it I lost sight of everyone but it was so close I had to get it. Naraku blocked my path. I knew it'd be a hard fight on my own but there had to be a reason you guys weren't catching up to me. I was doing pretty well until I noticed Rin and Shippo. I tried to keep Naraku's attention on me until I saw Kilala getting close. I put up a temporary barrier around him blinding him. I hurried the kids onto Kilala and told her to head back to you guys. I knew there were more of you there to protect them should something happen to me." She paused when she heard him growl.

"Continue." He said curtly.

"Okay…" She said hesitantly. "My barrier came down as Kilala was flying away. I wasn't completely focused, worrying about if everyone was okay or not." Another pause. "Naraku took the chance to pin me against a tree…" He could tell this was the part that would be hard for her, the part that caused her to use her power the way she had when they were sparring.

"While he had me pinned to the tree he touched my face and played with my hair. He flicked his tongue out at me. The way he was looking at me…" She shuddered, his beast stirred. "Anyway, I used the tree to brace myself then gave him a dose of purifying power. It made him release me, but it also made him mad. One of his creepy tentacle arms grabbed me around the waist and threw me. It must have been where I got the cut on my stomach from. I also landed pretty hard on my ankle. I tried to get up but when I put pressure on it I just fell right back down to the ground. Before I knew it, he… he crawled on top of me." Sesshomaru's beast was roaring.

"He said he should.. have some fun with me before he killed me. Then he…grinded his hips into me." Sesshomaru was more ready than ever to kill Naraku.

"Please stop growling." She said in a quiet voice. He hadn't realized he had started but forced himself to quiet down anyway. "I gathered as much as I could and placed my hands on his chest to purify him. Turns out it wasn't actually him. Just one of his puppets. I threw the creepy wooden doll thing off me and crawled into the spot you found me. I used a barrier and well, you know the rest."

"We will take tomorrow off." He said shortly lifting them both up. Kagome nodded and followed him back to the village. His beast was raging at the fact that that had happened while he was so close. He needed to clear his head.

The night was a struggle for him. Part of him wanted to run and hunt and kill while the other part of him didn't want her to leave his sight. Inuyasha had left to follow the dead priestess part way through the night so Sesshomaru stayed put. When Inuyasha returned just before sawn Sesshomaru rose to leave.

"Oi, where after you goin'?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"To hunt." Sesshomaru said before taking off. He didn't know what to make of his beast calling her mate and his head was still reeling from what she'd told him earlier.

Kagome woke a few hours later. Inuyasha told her Sesshomaru had went to hunt. She didn't find anything weird about it until later that night when he still hadn't returned. Her and Sango chatted idly while Sango worked on Hiraikotsu.

"Hey Sango, do you think Sesshomaru is avoiding me?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, since we talked yesterday I haven't seen him."

"What did you guys talk about?" Sango inquired.

"Uh, nothing important, never mind." Kagome said quickly, not ready to think about what happened again.

"Okay… I guess wait until tomorrow. If he's still avoiding you, you try taking to him."

"Okay, thanks Sango. Good night." She said before snuggling in with the 2 kids.


	11. Chapter 11: School Girl Crush

Chapter 11: School Girl Crush

Sesshomaru glared at her sleeping form. He wasn't sure what time in the early hours of the morning he had arrived back at the village but he found he was significantly calmer. That was until he laid eyes on the miko again. She had caused so much turmoil in his brain. He never thought he would take a mate but she fit the role perfectly; beautiful, powerful, compassionate, an alpha as well, but she was human. Apparently he had inherited the one trait from his father he didn't want, his one little weakness that lead to his demise. Assuming he did accept her as a mate it wouldn't matter; she didn't trust him enough to go to him with what happened, he had to pry it out of her. He had enough when she opened her eye and looked at him. He got up and took off toward the forest again.

"Geez Kagome, what'd ya do to him?" Inuyasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes and laid her head back down. She didn't do anything to him, or at least she didn't think she did. She didn't see him again that morning or at lunch.

"Hey Sango, want to go to the hot springs?" Kagome asked once they were done cleaning up.

"Sure." They grabbed their things and left the rest of the group behind. They both hummed in appreciation of the warmth. They switched between enjoying the silence and chatting about nothing for a while.

"Hey Kagome? Is there anything going on between you and Sesshomaru?"

"Uh, no, why?" Kagome blushed.

"Do you like him?"

"Sango, what's going on? Why are you asking me this?"

"Because it seems Sesshomaru is looking a you like a mate."

"That's not possible Sango, you must be imagining things." She sputtered turning her face away from her friend.

"No really, I've been watching him for a while. He was the one who found you and carried you back. He sat by your head until you woke up. There was the look he gave Inuyasha when he tried to stop you from going home, he followed you and sat by the well until you got back. One night I saw him lay you down from his shoulder and wrap you in his mokomoko. I've heard him mumbling about how quickly you learn and your fighting skills, even your abilities as the alpha of this group."

"Alpha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Like the leader of the group."

"I thought Inuyasha was the leader… er, alpha." Kagome said.

"No, Inuyasha's too unpredictable to be an alpha." Kagome spent the rest of the bath in silence. Was she really an alpha? Did she like him? Could she allow herself to like him? He's the Lord of the Westlands and she a human, it wouldn't work. She decided to talk to Sesshomaru before answering her own questions.

Her and Sango walked back to find both brothers missing. Miroku was left alone watching Rin and Shippo play with Ah-Un, Jaken and Kilala.

"Where are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as Sango sat down by Miroku.

"They went to the clearing there to spar." Miroku motioned to the right. Kagome couldn't see them but she could hear them. She set her shoulders in determination and started making her way over.

Kagome reached the tree line and stopped. Sesshomaru was otherworldly when he fought. He moved with such speed, power, and grace. Her determination quickly turned to feelings of infatuation. _He sat by you until you woke up. He wrapped you in his mokomoko._ Sango's words echoed in her head. _He looks at you like a possible mate._ Kagome blushed a little at the thought. _He is strong, and seems to care for me in his own way. And he is hot._ Her cheeks flamed red and she turned and sprinted back to camp. When she returned she glared at Sango.

"What?" She asked worried.

"You made me not be able to look at him!" Sango froze before bursting out laughing. Miroku just looked confused at the joke the girls seemed to share. The sound in the bush behind her had Kagome taking off again.


	12. Chapter 12: Scenting?

Chapter 12: Scenting?

Sesshomaru felt her determination before her noticed her walking over. He contemplated running again but decided it was time to face her. They needed to get back to training to defeat Naraku. Thought, he didn't stop fighting with Inuyasha until she turned and ran away. Confused by her embarrassment, he stopped fighting and chased after her.

"Hey, get back here ya bastard!" Inuyasha yelled waving his sword around. He ignored Inuyasha and headed to camp. When he arrived the slayer was laughing uncontrollably. Sesshomaru glared and growled at her stopping her immediately. His gazed shifted in question to the monk who just shrugged. He took off again and with his speed caught up to her in no time.

"Miko." He said freezing her in her spot. Slowly she turned around to face him. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" He growled at her. "Sango said some things about you thinking I'd be a good mate."

"Did she…"

"Yeah. She also said you think I'm an alpha." Kagome giggled.

"The slayer would be correct."

"Oh. Wait, about which part? Me being an alpha or.. a good mate?" Kagome waited with baited breath.

"Both."

"But I'm only a human."

"That does not prevent you from being a suitable alpha or mate." It was quiet before Kagome decided to speak.

"So what does that mean then?" There was a pause.

"After Naraku's defeat this Sesshomaru would like to prove his worth as a mate as you have proven yours."

"But I haven't done anything." Kagome said confused. _What would I have done to prove that? I don't even know what that means._

"Maybe not intentionally, but you have cared for my ward, showed concern for and protected my person, you are powerful in your own right, you can rule without unnecessary aggression, and you process knowledge many do not. You would make a very fitting mate for this Sesshomaru." Kagome didn't know what to say so she just nodded.

Before she could process what was happening Sesshomaru was nuzzling all over her. He licked a few places such as her wrist, neck, and the side of her face. Kagome giggled trying to push him away which earned her a growl.

"What are you doing?" She stilled.

"Marking you with my scent to let others know to stay away."

"Okay." Kagome said trying to contain her laughter and let him continue. By the time he was done he had rubbed pretty much everywhere and she smelled more of Sesshomaru than she did herself. "Are you happy now?" She laughed lightly.

"Hm." He nodded before heading towards camp. Kagome rolled her eyes playfully and followed.

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts when she was jerked behind Sesshomaru. She peered around his arm to see what was happening.

"What'd you do to her?" An angry Inuyasha demanded.

"That is none of your concern half breed." Kagome could see Sango's face freeze in fear. _This can't be good._

"Bullshit. She's completely covered in your scent."

"What this Sesshomaru does with his intended is none of your concern."

"His… your… what?!" Inuyasha howled. _Geez he's mad._ She thought before he took off. Kagome went to go chase him but was stopped by an arm.

"Please, I have to go see him." She begged, he glared. "He won't hurt me, please." She said pulling her arm free and following after Inuyasha.

She found him sitting on the well edge. She took and seat behind him. She didn't know what to say or how to comfort him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?"

"Why him?"

"What's wrong with him?" She asked slightly offended.

"He's Sesshomaru. He tried to kill you, and besides, you have me." She smiled.

"You tried to kill me too remember? And you have Kikyo." He huffed. "I know you love me Inuyasha, and I love you too. But you don't love me in the same way you love her. Our love is more familial, like brother and sister." He grumbled and looked away. "And besides, would you rather I go to Koga? At least with Sesshomaru you know I'll be safe." She joked.

"Yeah, I guess." He said pulling her into a hug and nuzzling her the way Sesshomaru had.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She tried to get away.

"If you're gonna be with him, I'm at least gonna piss him off a little." He said sniggering.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" She stepped out of his hold and stomped back to the group.

Inuyasha caught up to her just before she got to camp. She stomped over to Sesshomaru guessing he'd not be too happy about Inuyasha's smell. Inuyasha chuckled as Sesshomaru raised his upper lip in a snarl. Kagome rolled her eyes ad pulled Sesshomaru along with her.

She picked some berries and leaves for a salad and he gathered meat. Her plan had been to spar some more but Sesshomaru reminded her the group needed to eat. The sparring would have to wait until tomorrow.

Dinner was quiet and it seemed Sesshomaru didn't want to wait to prove his claim on Kagome. He called her to sit next to him while everyone ate. Later he used mokomoko to create a pillow and blanket for her and the kids to sleep in.


	13. Chapter 13: The Final Fight

Chapter 13: The Final Fight

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

Kagome woke up warm and happy. Unfortunately, she couldn't stay in his warm mokomoko as they needed to get back to training. She skipped breakfast to get as much training as possible in since no one knew how much time they really had. They spent most of the morning sparring as they previously had, though Sesshomaru was careful not to put her in the same position he had before.

"How long are we gonna keep doing this?" Kagome sighed flopping on her back on the ground. "I doubt I'll be doing much hand to hand combat fighting with Naraku."

"Alright. What would you like to work on instead?" Sesshomaru asked sitting next to her. Kagome thought for a moment before sitting up.

"I want to work on transferring my purification powers into arrows. I feel like that'll be much more useful, and aim of course." Sesshomaru nodded. "Hey, didn't you say you wanted to to know what happened so we could alter my training?"

"I did. I have not put you in the same position." Kagome gave him an incredulous look.

"That doesn't seem like much of a training difference to me." She accused. When he didn't answer she continued. "So what was really the reason?" Still no answer. "You know, I'll eventually find out the truth. I'll just keep finding different ways to ask the question and eventually you'll slip. Otherwise you'll have to listen to me go on and on and-"

"Enough." Kagome smiled. _I figured he wouldn't like me rambling on._ "This Sesshomaru did not need to alter training, my beast needed to be settled."

"Okay." She said getting up to go for lunch. Sesshomaru stayed put for a second shocked at how simple and painless her answer was before shaking his head and following her.

After lunch Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and her and Sesshomaru made their way back to the clearing. She started practicing her aim. She would hit the mark most of the time but it wasn't enough, she needed to know she could do it without fail when the time came. Frustrated, they sat down to work on transferring her power.

Once she was consistently and easily transferring her powers she moved back to aim. She found that aiming with powered arrows was almost easier, like she could guide them mid air. It was a pleasant surprise for both her and Sesshomaru.

Dinner passed much like it did every evening. Everyone felt on edge but tried to keep things light. Later Sesshomaru let her, Rin, and Shippo sleep wrapped in mokomoko again. Sometime in the early hours of the morning Kagome bolted upright taking in a deep breath. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both looked to her in question.

"The final fight with Naraku, it happens today." She said softly.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I don't really know, I can just feel it." All three sat in silence for a moment. "We should leave as soon as soon as the sun rises to get as far away from the village as possible." Kagome looked at the 2 kids.

"Rin and Shippo will stay here. Jaken and Ah-Un shall stay as well to guard them." Kagome nodded in agreeance with Sesshomaru.

"Rest miko." She glared at him. "Rest Kagome." Sesshomaru corrected himself. She sighed and laid back down. _What will happen? Will Naraku be defeated? If so, at what cost? Will my friends survive? Will the well make me return to my home? Do I want to go home?_ Kagome was pulled to Sesshomaru's chest. She could feel his soft purring and slowly her thoughts calmed and she drifted back to sleep.

Breakfast was somber as Kagome explained the fight would happen today and that Rin and Shippo were to stay behind. Shippo cried as Kagome hugged him and then handed him to Kaede.

"Be safe child." Kaede whispered as Kagome gave her a one armed hug goodbye as well. Sesshomaru placed a hand on Rin's head but Rin grabbed his leg and held tight. Slowly he moved his warm around to hold her as well. Kagome almost teared up at his rare display of affection.

"Okay, lets go." Inuyasha said before turning away from the village. Kagome gave one last hug to Shippo and Rin before following along with the rest of the group.

Kagome was on edge with every sound nature made but it was the hum of Naraku's swarm of bees that officially told her the fight was about to start. _Stay positive._ She thought. _At least we made some distance from the village before they came._

Miroku was effectively useless against the wasps as they would poison him so he stayed back. Inuyasha threw blades of blood taking out quite a few and Sango use Hiraikotsu to cut through many as well. Just when they thought they were starting to get somewhere, a thick, dense, black cloud started approaching.

As it drew closer it became clear it was a giant swarm of demons. All kinds of lesser demons, some with arms, some with tails, some with nothing but wiggling bodies, but nevertheless demons they'd have to defeat to get to Naraku. _He seems to be trying to tire us out._

Miroku was able to take out a majority of the demons using his wind tunnel. Kagome got to put her combat training to use and took out a few land demons using the katana one of the villagers lent her and Inuyasha took out the rest with 'Meido Zangtsuha' crescents sending them straight to the nether world. _But this is just the beginning._

"He's coming." Sesshomaru said drawing his poison to his claws. Naraku appeared floating in the sky. His upper body was in human form with jagged spider legs protruding from his back, while brown tentacles hung and slithered from his lower body.

"Naraku." Inuyasha seethed. "It's over!" Inuyasha charged forward raising Tessaiga. "Wind Scar!" He yelled bringing the blade down hard. He managed to sever a few tentacles in half but it wasn't long before they floated back to reattach to his body.

Sango threw Hiraikotsu again catching his arm. Inuyasha tried again with the Wind Scar and Sesshomaru used his light whip to aim for his heart. All three attacks landed ad it looked like they were actually going to make progress.

The group geared up for another round of attacks. Sesshomaru grabbed Tōkijin, Inuyasha raised Tessaiga and Sango wielded Hiraikotsu. Finally, Kagome prepared an arrow but before any of the group could launch their attack Naraku release a thick purple cloud of miasma.

Kagome started to feel dizzy but she didn't lower her arrow. Eventually the miasma cleared and she could see again. It felt like it was in slow motion as she watched a tentacle shoot out and knock Kilala and Sango out of the air and into Miroku. All three fell to the ground weakened from the miasma and unconscious from the force. She willed Sango and Miroku to get up but neither did.

She turned her head as she heard Inuyasha attack with adamant barrage. To her disbelief only a few shards landed before Naraku threw up a barrier. _What's happening, where did all this strength and timing come from?_ They'd at least been able to do some damage in the past. Naraku shot a tentacle laced with miasma through Inuyasha's stomach. Kagome watched in horror as he fell face first to the ground unmoving.

She gained hope back when Sesshomaru was able to remove most of the tentacles from his body. It wasn't enough though. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kilala were down. It was up to her and Sesshomaru now.

 _I need to end this._ She thought as she drew the string of the bow back and let her arrow fly. As soon as she released her arrow Kanna appeared in front of Naraku with her mirror. _No!_ She thought in despair. The arrow was absorbed into the mirror and before either could act was shot at an incredible speed back out at Sesshomaru.

The arrow landed in his chest. With a bright flash of pink and a deep scream Sesshomaru started to disintegrate as he was purified. Kagome screamed as she raced where he had been standing not 2 seconds ago but before she could reach him she felt pain in her chest. She looked down to see her heart fall to the ground before everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14: The Jewels Disappearance

Chapter 14: The Jewels Disappearance

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

"Miko."

"Kagome."

"Come to miko." Kagome opened her eyes. Everything was black, she was floating in emptiness.

"Hello?" She called out. "Is anyone there?"

"Behind you." Kagome turned to see a girl with long black hair, pale skin, and no face.

"Midoriko?"

"Yes Kagome."

"But where am I?"

"Your mind has been pulled into a void in the jewel by Naraku. When he released the miasma he also cursed you with the illusion you just watched, thinking he'd be able to finish your friends off before you came too. We don't have much time. You need to break free of his curse. Break free and defeat him. If you do not, Naraku will win."

"But how do I do that?" Kagome panicked as Midoriko started to fade away.

"My time is up." She said before finally fading away. _But how do I get out of here? Think Kagome Think!_

Kagome closed her eyes and searched for the feeling of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's yoki and the warm souls of Sango, Kilala, and Miroku; just as Sesshomaru had taught her to sense her spiritual power. It wasn't much but she could faintly feel them.

"Sesshomaru? Inuyasha?" She called out but got no answer. She closed her eyes again, she could sense them stronger but she found she could also hear sounds of the battle raging on. _Come on Kagome._ She closed her eyes one more time.

This time she could feel Sesshomaru's yoki tugging at her. She decided to go with it. It felt like she was being pulled so fast when she made impact with something. She opened her eyes ad Sesshomaru was holding her to the ground. She guessed that he had pulled her out of the way of an attack.

Sesshomaru got up pulling her with him. She looked around. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were a little banged up but they were fine. All her friends were alive. She noticed Naraku next; he had transformed into the upper half of a skeleton with a demon face. He was coloured dark red, with purple stripes under his eyes and flowing white hair. She also noticed the matching purple barrier he had up around himself. _He must be getting desperate._

Kagome looked back to Sesshomaru. He gave a small nod to Inuyasha before he stepped back and drew Tōkijin, Kagome looked to Inuyasha as Tessaiga transformed into a brilliant red.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled. Red Tessaiga's Wind Scar took down the barrier Naraku had put up.

"Dragon Strike." Sesshomaru bellowed. Blue strikes of lightning charged toward Naraku. His face turned to horror. His body started to disintegrate as it was assaulted with the lightning. As it cleared, Kagome hold clearly see the whole Shikon Jewel.

She knew what she had to do. She notched a sacred arrow. _Shikon Jewel, this is my final wish, disappear, forever!_ She let her purifying arrow go and watched as it arched through the sky hitting it's mark.

Everyone watched as the Jewel shattered to sparkling dust before fading completely. Kagome couldn't sense the Jewel or Naraku anymore. _What will happen to me now that it's gone?_ She was pulled out of her thoughts by Miroku's cheer.

"It's gone!" She turned to see he had unwrapped his hand and was staring at his palm where the wind tunnel use to be. Kagome ran over and pulled his hand into hers.

"Wow," she said in amazement, "we did it." Everyone was silent for a moment before cheering. Kagome and Sango hugged slightly bouncing and Miroku stared before reaching a hand out toward Sango's behind.

"Hentai!" She yelled before slapping him on the cheek. Kagome giggled then turned to Inuyasha for a hug but he was looking at someone else.

"Mind if I accompany you guys?" Kikyo asked.

"The more the merrier." Kagome smiled softly. She could tell Kikyo had returned to her human self, she had warmth to her again. They hadn't gotten along in the past but she wanted Inuyasha to be happy and she believed in second chances.

Finally she looked at Sesshomaru. He was standing quietly to the side looking as flawless as usual. A tear rolled down her cheek. Sesshomaru's head tilted to the side in confusion. She ran the short distance to him and threw her arms around him.

"I was so worried." She said. He wrapped his arm around her too. "Everyone got hurt and I couldn't do anything about it."

"Oi Kagome, what'dya mean?" Inuyasha called overhearing her.

"I'll explain on the way back to the village." The group started to make their way back while Kagome explained the illusion Naraku forced her through.

It didn't take long for the news to spread of their success. They were given many things; rice, fabric, Kagome was told to keep the katana, some gave gold and sake. A few of the men also offered to help build a hut for them so they didn't all have to stay in Kaede's small one.

With Inuyasha's speed and strength and the help from the village men it didn't take long to collect the wood and build the shell of the hut so they had protection for the night. The villagers also invited them to a party.


	15. Chapter 15: The Party

Chapter 15: The Party

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

"Hey, why you cryin' by yourself?" Inuyasha asked plopping down beside Kagome. She leaned back against the wall at Kaede's hut.

"I'm happy it's over but I miss my family and I know they're worried. Here I am going to a party. I guess I just feel guilty is all." Kagome said sadly.

"You're family'll be okay. They know you're tough and we'll go visit them first thing tomorrow." Inuyasha promised.

"Okay, thank you Inuyasha." Kagome knew comforting people wasn't Inuyasha's strong suit but she appreciated the effort. She got up and wiped the tears away. Tonight she'd party and tomorrow she'd go see her family.

Her and Sango sat in the hot springs relaxing and washing before the party. They didn't have as long as Kagome would have liked but it was better than nothing. Sango dressed in the red kimono with white flowers she had received and Kagome dressed in the light purple kimono with white and dark purple flowers she had gotten too.

After some stares and compliments from Sesshomaru and Miroku the group made their way to the party. As the guests of honour they were greeted with drinks almost immediately. It was dark when they got there and everyone was already drunk. Kagome bowed as people came up to her offering thanks.

Miroku wasted no time grabbing a drink then pulling Sango to the dance circle. Kikyo didn't grab a drink but she did pull an unwilling Inuyasha into the circle as well. She watched her friends with her a bittersweet smile. For them life was simple now, they'd live out their days as any other normal human would but she didn't know where she'd be tomorrow or next week or next month.

"You are loved her miko." Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru.

"No, I think people are just happy they don't have to live in fear anymore. We just happened to be the group to give them that, I don't really know many of them."

"Regardless, they respect you."

"Yeah, guess so." They watched the party for a moment. She could tell he wanted to ask something so she stayed quiet for now.

"Where will you go now?"

"I don't know. I'm going back to see my family tomorrow but after that, I'm not sure." Kagome sighed.

"I would like to extend an invitation for you to stay at my castle for the time being." Kagome smiled then looked at her friends and her face dropped slightly. "Your friends may come too."

"Really?" Sesshomaru gave a single nod and she threw her arms around his neck and held him tight. "Thank you." She whispered. "Come on, lets go join the others."

"This Sesshomaru does not wish to be around so many humans. I will wait for you back at the hut."

"Okay." She said hesitantly before he pushed her toward the crowd.

She was handed a drink which Miroku told her was named sake, a rice wine. She took a tentative sip. It wasn't the best thing she'd ever drank but she didn't want to be rude so she drank it anyway.

She joined Miroku and Sango dancing. Sango showed her some of their more traditional moves and she showed Sango some of her moves. She raised her arms and swayed her hips to the music. She heard Sango slap Miroku's cheek and giggled as she stopped dancing.

They were brought another cup of sake. Much to her relief the second one went down easier. She was starting to loosen up and feel better. She could tell Sango was feeling it to because she asked Kagome to show her the dance moves again.

Kagome giggled and raised her arms again. After a few beats Sango followed suit and the two girls got lost in the music. Kagome was feeling warm and fuzzy, it was an odd feeling she's never had before but she couldn't say she didn't like it.

When the song came to a close the girls lowered their arms and looked to Miroku who's jaw was almost on the floor. Kagome laughed but Sango pulled him by the chest to her and kissed him on the lips, hard. Kagome's mouth popped open in shock. Almost as quickly as it happened Sango pulled away and turned to kagome grabbing her hand and pulled her away.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at Miroku who looked like he was about to pass out. As she turned back a guy handed them each a glass before rushing off. Sango finished pulling her over to a fallen tree and sat down.

"Oh Kamis." Sango said. Kagome didn't really know what to say.

"Do you like him?" Sango took a long sip from her cup.

"Yes. No. I don't know." She paused. "Yes."

"Then what's the matter?" She asked gently.

"It's Miroku. The man that tries to sleep with every woman we meet."

"You know, I haven't seen him look at anyone but you this whole night, for most of our recent travels too actually. I think he really likes you."

"You think so?" Sango asked hopefully.

"Yeah, and if you like him too I think you should go for it."

"Yeah, you're right." Sango smiled. Kagome took a sip of her drink and made a scrunched up face.

"Ugh, what is this?"

"It's shochu, it's stronger than the rice wine you had earlier." Sango laughed. Kagome couldn't help but laugh with her before pulling her back to dance.

Sango went back to dancing with Miroku and Inuyasha and Kikyo joined them as well. Kagome danced beside her friends in her own little world. Everyone was in pairs so in her fuzzy mind she didn't see an issue with agreeing to dance with the nice gentle man who came up to her.

Before she knew what happened Inuyasha hoisted her up into his arms. He started to walk back in the direction of their hut.

"Eh! Puh m'down." She slurred. She looked for Sango for help but Miroku was carrying her in a similar fashion. "I juss wanna dance."

"Not with him ya don't. Sesshomaru'd kill yah, or him." Inuyasha said.

"Why'd do tha?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"We're demons, Inu demons, we're possessive."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'll be lucky if he doesn't kill me for carrying you back." Kagome started to wiggle.

"Leh m'down. I cin walk." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but set her gently on her feet. Almost immediately she started to stumble and just as quickly she was swept back up in his arms.

"I'm gonna die." Inuyasha half mumbled half sighed. Kagome giggled. "Glad you find my death funny" was the last thing she heard Inuyasha say before she smiled, laid her head on his chest and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16: The Aftermath

Chapter 16: The aftermath.

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

Sesshomaru started to growl as he saw Inuyasha carrying a sleeping Kagome. _What's he done to her?_ Sesshomaru stood from his spot beside Kaede's door. He had decided to come watch over Rin and Shippo after he left Kagome.

"Wait, before you get mad, hear me out." Inuyasha said carefully coming closer. "I tried to let her walk on her own but she couldn't do it."

"And why as she lost the ability to walk?" He asked coolly.

"She got drunk at the party."

"Why did you allow her to do that?" _**Mate could have been hurt.**_ Sesshomaru growled.

"I-" Inuyasha was interrupted.

"He didn' lem'me do anythin'" Kagome slurred. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "Leh m'down." She tried pushing Inuyasha's chest. He looked at her skeptically but did what she said anyway.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha carefully let her feet down first then hesitantly let go of her arms. Kagome started to stumble and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rushed for her. Inuyasha caught her arms a second before Sesshomaru reached her but the moment he did he growled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha got the picture and let go of her.

Sesshomaru took her in his arms and used mokomoko to help support her. _**Help mate now. Punish him later.**_ He looked at Inuyasha and growled before heading to the new hut. Inuyasha shivered. Kagome giggled and whispered a 'so possessive'. Sesshomaru heard her and the corner of her mouth lifted in a half smirk.

"Yer hairs really pretty. Yer really pretty." Kagome nuzzled her face on the bit of hair that hung over his shoulder.

"This Sesshomaru is not 'pretty'." Kagome giggled.

"Wha would you purfur instead?" She slurred.

"Handsome, striking, alluring, prepossessing, captivating, any would suffice really, just not 'pretty'."

"Y'know, I should juss follow my own advice." She said changing the subject.

"What advice would that be?" Sesshomaru asked intrigued.

"I told Sango to go fer Miroku cause she likes him. I should do it too."

"You're interested in the monk?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

No! You. You make sure were fed, I saw'd you take care-a Shippo, you let me sleep with Mr. Fluffy." She snuggled into mokomoko. "You teached? Taught? Teacheded? Whatever, teached me fer our fight. But you don't talk too much. And yer not good at emotional stuff." She said pouting. _So this Sesshomaru needs to prove his worth in providing comfort?_ He thought taking note of her loose lips. They were almost at the hut when he looked down and noticed she had fallen asleep again.

Sesshomaru sat against the back wall and placed Kagome in his lap with mokomoko. He could faintly smell another male on her but stayed put deciding not to disturb her. He'd never been drunk but could imagine because of her stumbling that she wasn't feeling well. Instead he ran mokomoko over her replacing the smell.

Not much later Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kikyo entered the hut. The humans set up bedrolls and Inuyasha sat against the wall near Kikyo. They both sat quietly until the humans fell asleep.

"Who's scent is that half breed?"

"Some guy that tried to dance with Kagome." He said. "I grabbed her away before they could dance!" Inuyasha rushed to add.

"Hm." Maybe he'd need to punish his miko instead. Didn't she understand he agreed to be his intended? He looked down at her. He'd have to deal with her once she got her strength back.

All Kagome could feel was pounding in her head. _What is this? Is this what a hangover feels like?_ She rubbed her eyes and forehead before opening her eyes. Two golden eyes were staring down at her as she squinted.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome groaned and squeezed her eyes shut again.

"I feel like I'm dying." She felt him tense under her. "Not literally. I mean, my heads pounding and my stomach is not doing to well either."

"I'll return." Sesshomaru said laying Kagome on the floor in his mokomoko. _Fine by me._ She thought trying to find sleep again. She didn't know if it was a few minutes or an hour later that he returned. He helped her sit up then handed her a hot drink.

"What is it?" She asked looking at him skeptically.

"Ginger root tea. It'll help your pain and nausea.

"Okay, thank you." She said taking a sip. He encouraged her to drink it all. She found the taste pleasant enough so his request wasn't too hard. Once the cup was empty she placed it on the ground then leaned back against him to wait for the effects to kick in.

"I like when you do that, it's relaxing." She said when he started doing his purring rumbling thing. It wasn't long before she drifted into sleep again.

This time when she woke the hut was empty aside from her and Sesshomaru. _I'm so comfy I don't want to get up._ She snuggled deeper into Mr. Fluffy. _I need to go see my family!_ She sat upright quickly. She noticed her head wasn't pounding like it had been earlier; it had turned into a dull ache and her stomach wasn't doing summersaults anymore.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I wanted to go see my family today, what time is it?"

"The others just finished lunch." She stood up quickly making her head spin a little and her wobble. Sesshomaru steadied her with a hand on her hip. She gave him a smile before shyly changing into her clothes; she didn't have much time if she wanted to arrive and shower before they got home.

Sesshomaru rose and followed her out of the hut to the others. He watched as she hugged all of them and told them she was going to visit her family for a day or two. Sesshomaru had planned to escort her but she had told him to stay with Rin, that she'd be back before he knew it.

It had been a few hours since she had left and her aura and scent hadn't disappeared like the time she had left before. Curious, he stood and started for the well. He could hear Inuyasha explain what he had noticed and then heard as the group got up to follow. _They care about her too._ He tried to reason with himself.

As he approached his skin prickled in discomfort. By the forests edge the desolation in the air was suffocating. When he finally stepped into the clearing he saw her curled up against the well just staring at the ground in front of her, unblinking.

He continued the rest of the way to her slowly and was glad when everyone else stayed out of sight. He could see faint lines where tears had stained her cheeks. Taking the last steps to her she felt dispirited when her eyes remained fixed on the ground. She gave off an air of emptiness.


	17. Chapter 17: Devastation

Chapter 17: Devastation

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

"It won't let me through." Kagome breathed out. They must have been sitting there for an hour. Shortly after Sesshomaru had arrived he had picked her up and placed her in his lap again. He had tried talking but she couldn't respond. He had also tried staying silent and waiting for her. When that didn't work he started his rumbling. It wasn't much but it was something.

She was depressed. It felt like her world was over and she didn't know what to do. It was almost worse that she was alive. She was so close but she couldn't get through to let them know she was okay. Her mother was probably worried sick and she didn't get to say a final goodbye to her family.

At some point Sesshomaru carried her back to the village. She didn't feel ready to go back to the group, to try to pretend to be okay, but her voice wouldn't work to tell him that. Sango was the first one to approach her.

"So what happened at the well?" She asked softly. Kagome couldn't get the words to come to her mouth so she looked to Sesshomaru.

"The well would not allow her to return home." Sesshomaru informed them. Sango's face fell and she tried to hug Kagome as best she could while Sesshomaru was still holding her. No one really said much after that, even Inuyasha was quiet.

"Not hungry." She mumbled as Miroku tried to hand her a bowl at dinner. He hesitated but didn't push her. She watched the group as they tried to be happy. Everyone was avoiding anything to do with the well, her time, or her family.

Eventually she felt too guilty and excused herself to Kaede's hut. She didn't know what to do with herself. She was usually the happy one, the one who comforted everyone else, not the one who needed comfort.

She heard whispered 'poor girl' and 'she must feel like she's lost her family' before everything went quiet for the night and she let her tears fall again. When the moon was high in the sky Inuyasha entered the hut and sat with her for a while while she cried in his arms, it wasn't the same. She missed the comfort mokomoko and Sesshomaru's purring brought her.

"Hey, we'll find a way for you to see your family again." Inuyasha tried. "Sesshomaru is a lot older than me, maybe he knows somethin'."

"Really?"

"Yeah, ask him when he gets back."

"Maybe. Where is he?" She asked. Inuyasha looked like he didn't know if he should tell her or not.

"He went hunting to let off some steam. He's not dealing to well with not know how to comfort you." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh." She said sadly. She didn't want to make things hard on him. They didn't speak much more before Inuyasha left and Sesshomaru took his place. Eventually with his help she fell asleep.

The next morning Kagome slept through breakfast. She and Sesshomaru spent the morning in the hut. Aside from his hunt last night it seemed he didn't want to leave her side.

"So, I assume you want to head back to your castle soon?" Kagome asked.

"We can stay in the village a little while longer. That way you are close in case anything changes." Sesshomaru offered.

"Okay, thank you." She gave a small smile.

"I do need to make a trip to my castle to check things over."

"Oh."

"It shouldn't take me more than 2 days."

"Can I…" She hesitated. "Is it possible for me to keep mokomoko here?" He thought about her request for a moment.

"That should be fine. I won't be able to transform into my true self but I shouldn't need to for a simple trip like this." She nodded and cuddled into him for a few more minutes before he stood to leave.

"I'll only leave if you're going to care for yourself while I'm gone."

"I will." She said nervously.

"You must eat something before I go." He pulled her up and out to where the group was.

"Kagome! Would you like some stew?" Sango asked.

"Um, sure." Sango smiled before serving her a bowl. She ate slowly compared to the others and declared she was finished half way through her bowl. Sesshomaru must have deemed it enough as he got up and placed mokomoko around her before speeding off.

"Where's he goin'?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's doing a check of his lands, he'll be back in 2 days." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Hey Miroku, wanna help me collect wood for the hut?" Miroku agreed and the boys left.

"Where are Rin and Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"They've been playing with some of the village kids. It's been good for Rin to be around other humans." Sango answered.

"Oh." There was an awkward pause. "How are things with you and Miroku?"

"Good." Sango blushed. "It's been nice to hang out without the threat of demons constantly." Kagome nodded but didn't have much else to add. They just sat in silence for a while. "You should go lay down, you look tired." Sango suggested.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Don't worry about waking me for dinner, I'm not that hungry." Sango hesitated but nodded.

Kagome went to Kaede's hut and laid down. She spent the night and most of the next day in the hut by herself. She cried on and off and finally ran out of tears near the end of the day.

She didn't feel like being by herself anymore so she went and sat by the fire with the others. Everyone was momentarily surprised by her presence but quickly continued their idle conversation.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I sleep in the hut with you tonight?"

"Rin would like that!" Rin said excitedly. Kagome smiled at her.

Sango and Miroku slept close to each other by the side wall while Kikyo and Inuyasha laid by the back wall. Kagome laid by the empty side wall with Rin and Shippo tucked into either side of her. _It's nice to sleep with them again._ She thought before drifting off.

Kagome passed on breakfast and lunch like she had the other days but she did sit with the group all day. _Sesshomaru should be back any time now._ She thought tiredly watching Rin and Shippo play with Kikyo and Kilala.

"Miko." Kagome looked behind her to see Sesshomaru. She quickly got to her feet and threw her arms around him. He put his arm around her as well.

"You're back!" She said excitedly.

"Yes, and you haven't taken care of yourself like you said you would." Sesshomaru could tell from her pale skin and purple under-eye bags. Kagome looked away. "My discovery will just have to wait until you've eaten then. You'll need your strength and energy for it." This caught Kagome's attention.


	18. Chapter 18: Theories

Chapter 18: Theories

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

"What do you mean? What have you found?" Kagome asked.

"Eat and I shall explain." Sesshomaru held out a fish for her to cook and eat. She quickly handed back mokomoko then took the fish and started cooking it. "You still wish to return to your time yes?" Kagome paused, fish an inch from her mouth.

"Yes of course." She said sadly, slowly lowering the fish.

"I have a possible solution, though it is not guaranteed and will require some work on your part."

"Anything. What is it?" Sesshomaru looked at the fish warning her to eat. She quickly brought it to her mouth and started nibbling again.

"I made an extra stop while I was gone. A panda demon on the edge of my lands owed me a favour. Through her travels she's collected a vast amount of information that she's transcribed onto scrolls."

"I don't understand, how does that help me get back to my time?" Kagome said confused.

"She had a scroll on how the jewel was created. Since the jewel was what allowed you through the well I'm guessing if you can recreate that power you may be able to travel again."

"But the jewel caused so much trouble… Let me read the scroll and I'll try to find a way around it." Sesshomaru nodded but waited until she had finished eating to hand her the scroll.

* * *

 _Midoriko contained the four spirits; Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama, and Sakimitama. Together they formed a powerful balance within the soul. The power can be used for good or evil._

* * *

"Courage, friendship, wisdom, and love? Do I have enough of those things to recreate this energy?" Kagome murmured to herself.

* * *

 _After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko realized she would be unable to fight off the youki. As she was drawn into the creatures massive jaws, she seized the spirit of the youki and bound it within her own using the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon No Tama._

* * *

"Seized the spirit of the youki? Killing them both? This is going to be impossible." She said hopelessly. Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"You should sleep." He suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." She sighed rolling up the scroll.

"We can examine it more tomorrow."

"I don't think there's any point. Even if I do contain the courage, friendship, wisdom, and love needed where am I going to find a youki spirit, and not kill us both?" She said standing up to follow him.

Sesshomaru said nothing as Kagome settled in his lap wrapped in his mokomoko. This was becoming their normal sleeping position but he knew she missed sleeping with her adopted kit; for now thought he would let Rin and Shippo together.

"That's it!" She said sitting up, waking up the rest of the hut. "Oops, sorry. Just a dream, go back to sleep." She whispered to everyone. Once everyone had laid back down she stood and motioned to Sesshomaru to follow her. The sun would rise soon so she felt better about getting out of bed now. Once they made it outside Sesshomaru turned to her and waited for her to explain.

"It's only a theory, but, I think I figured out a way to make it work. The beads around Inuyasha's neck let him pass through the well right? I control them with my power and their attached to his yoki yet no one is going after them like the jewel. My guess is since Inuyasha and I aren't fighting the energy is at peace. It has no desire to make anyone stronger or weaker or grant wishes or deceive to survive. That makes it undesirable to demons; they can't gain anything from it."

"Continue." Sesshomaru prompted.

"Midoriko and the dragon demon were warring. It killed them both and created an unstable jewel. You and I aren't warring so I think if we can find a way to join our powers we could create an energy similar to the jewel, and Inuyasha's beads, allowing us to get through."

"It's an interesting theory." Kagome got nervous.

"Would you be willing to try?" She asked.

"Of course." He said before kissing her forehead. Kagome smiled before following him to the well. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome around her waist and jumped them to the bottom of the well. When they landed a small cloud of dust rose and fell before Kagome took a deep breath.


	19. Chapter 19: Choices

Chapter 19: Choices

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

"Here it goes." She closed her eye and felt her body tense as she willed the well to let her through. She opened her eyes; nothing had happened. She quickly closed her eyes and tried again.

"You are thinking too hard. Focus as you did when we first practiced summoning your spiritual power." Sesshomaru guided her.

"Okay, right." Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. She could see the glow start in her chest then watched it flow through her arms down to her hands. She opened her eyes and the glow vanished.

"What is it?"

"I need somewhere to put it. I don't know how to just put it out into the air, I need somewhere physical." Sesshomaru nodded before holding out his hand. Kagome looked at him skeptically.

"Transfer it between our palms. I'll do the same so our powers can mix." He pulled his hand back momentarily. "But please, be careful, I do not wish to lose this arm as well."

Kagome nodded before laying her palm against his. She felt her skin prickle as his yoki accumulated between them. Slowly she pushed her own glow between them. She watched as the pink and green swirled between them before calming.

"Wow." She said in aw before the well started to glow a faint blueish purple. The glow intensified and then was gone. Kagome looked up and almost cried. She dropped Sesshomaru's hand and bolted up the ladder that was left there. She hoisted herself over the edge and ran for the house.

"Mama? Mama?" She called bursting through the door. Ms. Higurashi was standing at the counter preparing breakfast. Kagome froze, not believing it was real as her mother turned to face her.

"Kagome?"

"Mama!" She ran into her mother's arms. "I thought I'd never see you again." She cried. Her mother gently rubbed her back.

"Uh, Kagome, who is this?" Her mother's kind voice asked. She looked over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway.

"This is Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru this is my mother" Sesshomaru nodded.

"Why don't you two sit down and tell me what happened while I make some tea. Welcome to our home Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome moved around the counter and sat on one of the stools.

Sesshomaru took the seat next to her and listened as she explained what happened to her mother; she explained the fight with Naraku and his illusion on her and she explained the well sealing. He didn't need to relive it so he started thinking about the strange place she was from.

He could hear many strange noises; machines whizzing by the house, loud beeping, he could hear an animal walking around above him, and there was a voice coming from the box sitting on the counter by Kagome's mother. Her home lands also smelled of pollution, he missed the fresh air.

"… it wouldn't let me pass through. I thought I was stuck there forever." Kagome finished.

"I'm glad you found a way through dear, how long are you staying this time?"

"I was hoping for a day or two." Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru. He gave a nod. He didn't enjoy this place but he saw how happy she was to see her mother so he'd do it for her. "He invited me to live in his castle so I'm sure he wants to get back soon. I just wanted to grab some things and let you know I'm okay."

"Will you be returning to school?" She knew her mother was asking if she was asking if Kagome was going to live her life here or in the past.

"I don't know." She said quietly. She could feel Sesshomaru turn his eyes to her.

"Just think about it dear. Why don't you show Lord Sesshomaru around?" Kagome nodded getting up and pulled Sesshomaru with her. She could tell he didn't quite understand everything she was showing him but he took it all in quietly regardless. The radio and TV in particular perplexed him.

Finally they made it to her room. _It's so nice to see my bed again._ She thought before flopping face first on it. Sesshomaru sat on the end of her bed.

"Kagome, do you wish to stay here?"

"I-" She looked at him. "I don't know. I have my family here but I also have a family in your time. I know you want to return and want me to come with you but…"

"Now that we've found a way through the well you could visit whenever you like." Sesshomaru offered. Their conversation was interrupted.

"Kagome? Would you like to go into town? Sota just left for school." Ms. Higurashi called through her bedroom door.

"Sure mom!" she called back.

"May I accompany you? Your world is quite fascinating." Sesshomaru requested.

"Er, sure. I'll have to find you a change of clothes. Stay here a minute." She said darting out of the room. She was back before he really had time to look at much.

"Here, these were my fathers, they should fit well enough." She handed him the black slacks, white button down, and boxers before turning around. Once the rustling of clothing stopped she turned back to face him.

"Almost." She said walking to him and tucking in the shirt. "There." She smiled proudly. _Hm._ She looked around for a hair elastic. She noticed the boxers she had brought laying on the bed, she raised an eyebrow at them.

"They were insufferable." Sesshomaru said in disgust. Kagome stifled a laugh before finding the hair elastic. She covered his pointy ears with his hair and then tied it loosely at the nape of his neck. _I could get use to this look, it's hot._ Kagome felt her body heat up and this time Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, let's go." She said rushing him out of her room. "Mama, you ready? Sesshomaru would like to join us." They pulled into the kitchen.

"Wow, you look lovely Sesshomaru." Ms. Higurashi winked at Kagome who in turn glared. "Alright, let's go." Kagome's mother led them to the car.

There was so much to take in in her time. He didn't outwardly show fear but the metal carts, giant structures, and crowded spaces made him uncomfortable. There were also way too many humans in her time. Even more alarming, he couldn't sense many demons here.

"Okay, I just need to get a few more things." She pulled him over to a stand of thin 'books'. "It's a calendar. It has all the dates of the year in it. I can keep track of birthdays and holidays so I know when to come back and visit." She answered his unspoken question.

It took him a second or two to realise that also answered another one of his questions. It meant she wanted to go back to his time with him. He smiled and nodded pulling her into a hug.


	20. Chapter 20: New Home

Chapter 20: New home

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

Knowing Kagome was willingly going to come back with him made his stay in her time easier. Her mother insisted they have lunch before they go back; it turned out to be sushi. He agreed to try it because she claimed it wasn't completely cooked.

"Here, hold them like this and control them with your index finger." Kagome corrected his hold on the chop sticks. Sesshomaru watched her pick up a piece of raw salmon and copied her. "Perfect! Do you like it?"

"Hm, it's palatable."

"Good, I'm glad you like it!" Kagome said while digging in. Sesshomaru tried a few more pieces, some he liked, some he didn't. He learned the pieces he like were called sashimi, the raw slices. He didn't like the makizushi as much; they had too much rice and seaweed.

After they had their fill Kagome quickly helped her mama clean up. The only thing left to do was pack her bag. They made their way to her room together to collect her things. Sesshomaru watched as she placed her bag on the bed next to him and started throwing things in it.

"Inuyasha's chips and ramen; check, calendar; check, chocolate; check, blank sutras; check, ibuprofen; check, contraception; check, school books; check, clothes; check, tampons; check." Kagome said throwing each thing in.

By the time she was done he thought the bag was going to explode. "Well, should we head back?" She asked. He nodded and watched as she struggled to lift her bag. He took it from her lifting it effortlessly to his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Thank you." She said following him. When she got to the door she pouted and looked back. "I'm gonna miss my bed." She sighed and closed the door behind her. They said a quick goodbye to her mother then went back through the well the way they came.

"There's definitely fresher air here." She said taking a deep breath in. "Should we get the others and head to your castle?" Sesshomaru gave his signature nod and Kagome grabbed his hand pulling him to the others.

Sesshomaru had told the group the trip would take the rest of the day at human pace so they packed up quickly and took off. Kagome took turns filling everyone in on how they'd managed to get through the well, gossiping with Sango and, as she was doing now, skipping ahead with Rin.

Sesshomaru's head snapped to the right. A fast approaching demon caused him to pull Kagome and Rin behind him. Sesshomaru snarled quietly in warning causing the rest of the group to follow his gaze.

"Oh no." Inuyasha groaned. "Hey Koga! I wouldn't try it today if I were you." Inuyasha said louder. Sesshomaru could feel Kagome deflate at the half demons comment. He didn't have long to think on it as a wolf demon he'd briefly encountered before appeared.

"Kagome? Why don't you come out and say hi?" Koga called. Kagome peeked from behind Sesshomaru's arm.

"Oh. Uh, hey Koga." Kagome said sheepishly moving around Sesshomaru. He grabbed her arm to stop her. "It's okay, he won't hurt me." Kagome said taking a few steps forward. Inuyasha rolled his eye and Koga made the rest of the distance to her.

"Has the mutt been treating you well my love?" Koga said kissing her hand. Before she had time to respond her hand was ripped out of his and Koga was pinned to the tree with Sesshomaru's hand wrapped around his neck.

"Told ya not today." Inuyasha said smugly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Kikyo said simultaneously. Kagome ran to the tree and tried to wedge herself between them. "Sesshomaru, please, let him go, he's my friend." Sesshomaru looked at her and snarled.

"This Sesshomaru does not know what the half breed allowed but I will not tolerate you laying hands on my intended." Sesshomaru threatened before squeezing his hand a little tighter and letting go.

Sesshomaru stepped back and pulled Kagome with him. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as he wrapped both his arm and mokomoko around her, though, part of her thought it was kind of sweet that he was that protective of her.

"So you're with this gu- Sesshomaru now?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, uh, I guess. We're not official or anything but we're kind of dating, well we haven't been on a date but… yeah." She rambled.

"I will wait for you Kagome, and you, take care of my woman until I return." Koga said before speeding off as fast as he could without his jewel shards. Sesshomaru growled and swept Kagome up.

Sesshomaru didn't want to run into anyone else so he commanded Rin and Jaken to ride Ah-Un. Inuyasha carried Kikyo and Kilala carried Sango and Miroku. With the demon speed they made it to the castle in no time.

Sesshomaru gave order to the kitchen that food suitable for humans be prepared for an hour from now. Then he ordered another cheetah demon to show Sango and Miroku, Kikyo and Inuyasha, and Rin and Shippo to separate rooms.

"Come." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to a room on the left side of the castle. They must have passed at least 6 rooms before he closed the door behind them. Kagome didn't know whether to be excited or terrified at the look Sesshomaru was giving her.

"Do you intend to demean me?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked thrown off. "I never did that!"

"What do you call the display of affection with the wolf? You challenged my authority giving the wolf the impression he has a chance with you when you're promised to me."

"I…" Kagome was shocked. "Hold on. Promised to you? I don't know how things work in the demon world but where I'm from were not even engaged. And challenged your authority? I thought you liked that I was an 'alpha' that didn't follow orders." Kagome fumed crossing her arms. Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before bringing his hand to his face and sighed.

"The half breed told you nothing about Inu's did he?" Sesshomaru accused. Kagome shifted.

"No, not really. Look, if I did something wrong, I didn't realise. It's just, Koga's my friend, I didn't want you to hurt him." Sesshomaru's face softened ever so slightly. "So what do you mean about Inu's?"

"Although you may be an alpha, technically, you still rank below me." Kagome glared, Sesshomaru smirked. "Don't worry, your need to challenge me excites me." Kagome looked down and felt her face and body blush. "But please, keep your defiance to the private of my castle." Kagome nodded.


	21. Chapter 21: A Gift

Chapter 21: A gift

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

"Now, tell me the mating requirements of humans in your time."

"Mating? Uh, okay. Well, when a boy and girl like each other they go on dates." She started.

"Dates?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, going to movies or dinner together. Anyways, next usually the boy will ask the girl to be his girlfriend; like a trial period to see if they work well together, exclusively. Next would be engagement; being promised to each other. Finally is marriage, which legally binds the two." Kagome finished.

"Hm. In the demon world, once a woman had accepted and been scented-"

"Scented?" Kagome asked tilting her head.

"Covering you in my scent like I did before." Kagome nodded slowly. "Once you've been scented it tells others you have an intended. It would be similar to your 'dating' or 'engagement' since Youkai mate for life." _For life? Seems intense._ Kagome thought. "Should you choose to mate me, you would stay with me until one of us died." Kagome took a deep breath before feeling that spark in her. Sesshomaru could tell and tried to suppress his smirk.

"You know, I won't come without Shippo. And Rin, she has to accept me. And forever? What if you start treating my poorly-" suddenly her back was against the wall and Sesshomaru was kissing her, hard. He moved across her cheek and down her neck.

"I assure you that wouldn't happen should you chose to mate me." He said huskily, sucking then licking the hollow of her neck. Kagome was on fire, she thought she would melt right there. _How does he have so much control over my body?_

Satisfied for the moment he straightened himself and held out his hand. She took it without hesitation. _Hm. I can seduce her into my wishes._ He thought before leading her though the door connecting their rooms.

"This is my room should you need me." Kagome nodded. He pulled her back into the hallway and down away from their rooms to a room at the end of the hall. "This is where Rin and Shippo will stay until they've grown more." Kagome frowned at the idea of not sleeping with them anymore.

Rin ran up to Sesshomaru with a piece of parchment in her hand. Shippo followed but didn't grab his leg like Rin had.

"Look what Rin and Shippo drew Lord Sesshomaru."Kagome watched as he bent down to pick her up and look at the piece of paper she was holding out.

"Wonderful Rin." He said smoothly. Rin beamed with pride. _Kamis, he's so good with her. I bet he'd be good with out kids too. I bet he'd be even better at making our kids._ Kagome flushed again and froze as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Rin noticed Sesshomaru's attention moved and she followed his gaze. She squealed and bounced over to Kagome.

"Do you like it?" Rin asked, Kagome smiled and nodded which earned her a smile and bounce from the girl. She couldn't focus though as Sesshomaru moved to stand slightly behind her and placed a hand on her side slightly below her breast.

"Rin, take Shippo to wash up, dinner should be ready shortly." Sesshomaru commanded. Rin nodded, grabbing Shippo's hand she ran out of the room. "Do I arouse you miko?" He whispered in her ear. Kagome swallowed. "You know with my heightened senses I can smell every time there is a change in your body." He rubbed the side of her breast with his thumb.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she tilted her head to the side. She hummed softly as he placed a few kisses on her neck. Just as she was about to turn around and kiss him back he pulled away. Frustrated, she huffed and he chuckled at her. She glared before smiling too. _It's nice to see him laugh._

 _What have I gotten myself into? The dining hall is massive, heck the whole castle is massive. I'm gonna get lost in here._ She thought. After dinner everyone decided to go to their rooms for the night. It broke her heart when she tucked Shippo and Rin in and they begged her to say. She turned them down saying she had to stay in her room now.

 _If I'm going to try to make this work I have to live by some of their rules._ She thought pulling a set of PJ's from her bag. Her room didn't have much in it, it looked like it was a sitting room before she arrived. The table and cushions had been pushed against the wall and a bedroll had been placed in the center of the floor.

Kagome grabbed her calendar, history, language, and medical books she brought with her and laid them on the table. It wasn't a book shelf but it'd do. She walked back to her bed and started to change.

"Eeep!" She heard the door open while she struggled to pull her shirt over her head. Once she got the shirt on she noticed Sesshomaru standing in the doorway amused. She slumped heavily on to the bed but forgot it wasn't as tall as her bed at home and she landed hard on her but. Sesshomaru chuckled quietly before gently sitting cross legged beside her.

"How are you settling in?" He asked.

"I'm going to miss my bed." She muttered petulantly. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Hey, can I try something tomorrow?"

"What would that be?" He asked skeptically.

"Well, you've done a lot for me and I'd like to give something to you too. I wanna try and fix your arm. I know nothing had worked to fix it so far but it was my power that severed it, so maybe my power can fix it."

"I suppose we could try. So long as you're careful." Kagome smiled. She kissed him on the cheek before crawling under her covers to go to sleep. Sesshomaru blew out the candle before going to his study to make plans for a bed similar to Kagome's time.


	22. Chapter 22: Arms?

Chapter 22: Arms?

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

Kagome tossed and turned before deciding it was useless and got up. _Ugh, why can't I sleep?_ She quietly crept into the hallway and to the kids room. _They look so cute there together. I'm happy they found each other to play with._ She quietly closed the door and turned back down the hall.

She passed her room and found herself in the room they had initially entered the castle. Opposite the entrance was another set of doors to the outside. She didn't go out but she cracked the door to look out. It was a beautiful courtyard. The flowers that littered the ground glowed wonderfully in the moon light. She took one last look and closed the door.

She faced the front doors of the castle and found to her left was another room. It seemed to be like a bathroom from her time, just, less modern. There was a tub but it didn't have any taps on it. _They must have to fill it by bucket every time they want to soak._ There wasn't much else to see so she left.

Past the bathroom and to her right a bit she could see the dining hall they all ate in earlier. Opposite the dining room past the entrance was another hallway. The first door lead to an empty bedroom. She could sense Inuyasha close by so she assumed her friends were sleeping in this hall and didn't open anymore doors.

She went back to the entrance since that was the only way she knew where she was. She was about to go back to her room when she noticed a door on a diagonal wall just across from her room. _Strange._ She quietly opened the door and froze.

"May I help you Kagome?" Sesshomaru said from his spot without looking up from the scroll he was working on.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't know you were in here. I couldn't sleep and I was exploring and… sorry. I'll go back to my room." She rambled. Sesshomaru finally looked up.

"Why don't you come in?"

"Um, okay." She stepped in and closed the door behind her. The room was shaped kind of like 2 trapezoids put together. The room kind of resembled an office of her time. Across from the door she was stood in was a window and below it sat Sesshomaru at a chabudai. On either side was a wall covered in scrolls. _Wow, there's so many._

"You may come read them whenever you'd like." Sesshomaru offered.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Thank you!" She rushed over to the wall and scanned the scrolls. She didn't know which to pick so she walked back and sat by Sesshomaru. "What are you working on?"

"Correspondents with the other Lords. Boring stuff really, but necessary for peace."

"Well, do you want to take a break? We could work on your arm, I'm awake anyway." She suggested. Sesshomaru nodded and removed his armour and kimono. _Oh man._ She thought distracted by his muscular chest.

"Focus woman, I do not wish to be harmed any further." Kagome flushed.

"Right." She shook her head clear. She placed her hands on the severed arm. She closed her eyes and focused. _I need to summon strictly healing reiki. I don't want to purify him._ She sent the energy through her arms to her hands.

Sesshomaru was about to pull back when he felt the slight burning start but he held still when he saw his upper arm start to materialize. _Amazing._ He watched as the bend in his arm slowly started to appear. Kagome stopped and slouched forward, hands on her knees.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, it's just taking a lot. I can still finish." She sat back up straight and brought her hands back up to his arm. She worked for a few more hours. Sesshomaru was starting to wonder if it was too much for her to do at once.

Just before the sun was due to rise, the last of his hand materialized. He flexed and squeezed his hand. _Astounding._ He had full feeling and movement back. He stretched his hand and drew poison to his claws. Even his poison claws were working perfectly.

Kagome felt dizzy but she forced her eyes to stay open. She had done it, she restored his arm. He looked so happy flexing and testing it out. She watched his finger tips start to glow green before her vision went black.

She felt someone shaking her shoulder. She groaned but the shaking didn't stop. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter.

"5 more minutes mama." She mumbled.

"I don't think the kid is your mother." Kagome blinked her eyes open. Sesshomaru was standing at the edge of her bed. Shippo was beside her crying. "Oh no, Shippo what's wrong?" Kagome tried to sit up to hold Shippo but she couldn't do it. _Ugh, why am I so weak?_ She thought giving up and laying back down.

"You should stay laying down for now."

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"You fainted after restoring my arm. I assume you drained your power and energy, it's likely why you feel so weak. I carried you to my bed when I realized what happened." Sesshomaru explained.

"How long have I been out?"

"Most of the day. Shippo insisted we wake you so you could eat." Shippo nodded in confirmation of Sesshomaru's statement.

"I don't think I can make it down to the dining hall." Kagome said trying to sit up again. Sesshomaru moved closer and picked her up bridal style. "Must be easier with 2 arms." Kagome pointed out, Sesshomaru half smiled at her.

As they entered the room, everyone echoed their concerns. Kagome assured them she'd be fine, that she just needed some rest. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table and placed Kagome between his legs leaning against his chest.

After dinner Kikyo followed Sesshomaru to his room. She had been watching them during dinner and figured there had to be some way to help Kagome.

"What do you need?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think I can restore some of her energy. I cant restore her power but at least she'll be able to get up and walk around on her own." Sesshomaru entered his room and placed Kagome on his bed. He figured it was more comfortable for the time being since he had thicker higher end bedrolls.

Kagome closed her eyes and let Kikyo's prayers work. Kagome was glad she'd let her join their group and given her a second chance. By the time Kikyo left the room Kagome's body felt better but her mind was still tired, too tired to protest Sesshomaru joining her in bed and taking her in his arms. His warmth was comforting and she fell asleep in no time.


	23. Chapter 23: Mates

Chapter 23: Mates

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

Things had gone well at the castle over the last few weeks. Kagome had recovered from bringing back Sesshomaru's arm and occasionally Inuyasha would annoy Sesshomaru but nothing major had happened.

Kagome was sitting in the courtyard watching Rin play. She smiled as Inuyasha sat next to her. She loved having him and everyone here, together. She was pleased with the way her life was going in the feudal era.

"Hey uh, Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?" She said happily.

"I uh, just wanted to let ya know Kikyo and I are planning to mate."

"That's great!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Yeah, we're just waitin' for a hut to be finished near the village. We'll move there soon to be closer to Kaede so Kikyo and her can spend the time they missed together." Kagome smiled and nodded in understanding but deep down she was sad he was leaving.

"I'll be sure to stop by on my way to and from the well and drop off ninja food." She smiled and laughed. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug. They sat the rest of the afternoon there with her head resting on his shoulder.

After dinner they continued what had become somewhat of a routine to them. Kagome collected Rin and Shippo and made her way to Sesshomaru's private bath. She remembered the first time she and Sesshomaru had bathed together.

 _It was after Kikyo had restored some of her energy. She woke up in Sesshomaru's bed alone. She was going to go to her room to grab a book to study but she went through the wrong connecting door. She walked in to a foggy room, she recognized it as an indoor hot spring._

 _'This is just what I need.' She thought starting to disrobe._

 _"Kagome." Sesshomaru said stopping her, hands on her shirt. "Join me." Kagome didn't know what to do. Half of her was super self-conscious, half of her wanted to badly to join._

 _Sesshomaru stood and sauntered up to her. He didn't wait for her to say anything, just started undressing her. He picked her up and walked to the middle of the small spring. He bent down and placed her in front of him before grabbing the sea sponge. Gently he started to wash and massage her back and shoulders._

 _"Mmm, that feels great." She relaxed. His hand moved to her front and continued cleaning. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her when he reached her breasts. He needed and pinched her nipples. Her head lulled back at the pleasurable feeling._

 _He moved down her stomach and slid his hand between her legs. 'Oh Kamis.' She thought. 'This is too much.' She slumped back against him. He could smell how much she was enjoying it and spent more time than necessary down there before spinning her around and handing her the sponge._

 _Kagome was momentarily stunned and stared at the sponge. She quickly came too, moving his hair over his shoulder to scrub his back. She tugged his shoulder to turn him around. She made her way slowly down his chest admiring each muscle as she went._

 _Abruptly he stood, his manhood hanging just in front of her face. Hesitantly she soaped up her hands and reached up. Almost immediately he harder in her hand. After a few more strokes he dunked back under the water and then pulled her up with him._

 _"Everyone will be away shortly, we should go." He said._

Kagome blushed slightly at the memory. After Sesshomaru and Kagome washed Rin and Shippo, they dried off and went to the kids room. They had gotten in the habit of sleeping with the kids on bath nights. Kagome wished they could do it every night but she assumed Sesshomaru didn't want that.

On the nights they didn't all sleep together Kagome would take her big book of short stories and read one to them. Tonight though Sesshomaru laid out a few bedrolls while Kagome dressed Rin and Shippo. The kids scampered into the middle of the bedrolls, Sesshomaru laid beside Rin, ad Kagome laid beside Shippo, finally Sesshomaru wrapped mokomoko around all of them.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk trying to concentrate on the scrolls before him. Kagome had come in shortly after he had, grabbed a scroll and sat down against the wall. He could tell something was bothering her; her scent was overwhelmingly sad and she wouldn't sit still.

"Woman, stop fidgeting." Sesshomaru said. He assumed she would be fine momentarily. With Rin he just had to tell her to stop and before long she'd be happy again. That didn't seem to be working though as her sadness increased.

"What is bothering you?" Sesshomaru asked looking over to her. Kagome hesitated. "Well?" He prompted.

"I haven't seen my family in a month or so, I miss them." She said quietly. That was something he could fix easy enough.

"Well go visit them tomorrow." He said simply. He could sense her switch from sadness to disbelieving to happiness. _How exhausting. That woman can switch moods faster than I can run._ Kagome crawled over and forced her way under his arm and hugged him. He wrapped an arm around her and used his other hand to pick the scroll he had been reading back up.

Kagome was happy tucked under Sesshomaru's arm but she wanted to go tell the others. She shimmied out and found everyone in the courtyard lounging in the sun.

"Hey guys." She called.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said. Kagome sat down beside Sango. "What's got you so happy today?"

"Sesshomaru said we could go back to my time tomorrow, we're going to leave first thing in the morning."

"That's great. Miroku and I wanted to go check out my old village. It's not too far from here so we'll leave at the same time." Sango said.

"Yeah, us too. Me and Kikyo are gonna go check on the hut at Kaede's." Inuyasha added.

"What about us?" Shippo asked.

"You and Rin are going to stay here with Jaken and Ah-Un and the other servants. I can't take you through the well with me, I'm sorry Shippo." Shippo nodded sadly. She stayed and played and talked with everyone until it got dark.


	24. Chapter 24: Preliminaries

Chapter 24: Preliminaries

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

It had been hard to leave Shippo behind but Kagome was happy to be going home. She and Sesshomaru had waited for the others to leave before grabbing Kagome's bag and taking off. Sesshomaru wanted to get there quickly and without interruptions from Kagome's wolf friend so he flew them to the well.

"It would be easier if we had something to contain our energy so we didn't have to summon it every time one of us wanted to pass through." Kagome muttered grabbing Sesshomaru's hand. The well glowed and they passed through.

Kagome and Sesshomaru spent the rest of the day with her mother since Sota was at school. Just before she was set to prepare dinner Ms. Higurashi announced she needed a few more ingredients and asked if they'd like to join her. Sesshomaru declined not wanting to deal with so many humans.

Kagome left Sesshomaru in her room and got in the car to leave with her mama. The ride there was quiet and the store was fairly empty for a Friday. They grabbed the few fresh ingredients they needed, checked out, and loaded into the car again.

"So are you happy there honey?" Her mama asked.

"Yeah, it's nice there. It's so nice to spend time with the group without constantly being attacked. The fresh air and sunshine is wonderful. Inuyasha and Kikyo decided to mate, er, get married so to speak. Sango and Miroku are getting closer too. Sesshomaru's castle is so big I still get lost. The food his kitchen prepares is delicious. Oh and Sesshomaru is so good with Shippo, the little fox demon I told you about." Kagome gushed.

"So you're happy with him?"

"Yeah, I am." Kagome said softly.

"He takes care of you?"

"Yeah, he does."

"Well then good. I'm glad you're happy dear." Her mama squeezed her hand before she returned it back to the wheel. The rest of the ride was quiet. They ended up picking up Sota from soccer practice on their way back.

Sesshomaru ate a little at dinner to be polite but he preferred his food fresh from a hunt. After dinner Kagome and Sesshomaru watched a movie with Sota then talked for a while in Kagome's room.

Sesshomaru had been sitting on her desk chair while she laid in bed facing him. She had been explaining what school was like when she started to doze off. Sesshomaru didn't need sleep so he decided to look through the books on her desk.

The first book he found was filled with mini paintings. The first few were of her and her family; her and Sota, her and her mother, her grandfather, another he assumed was her father and her when she was little. The second half was filled with her and 1 to 3 girls in various places; he assumed these were the friends she had told him about.

When he was finished with that book he picked up another. The second book was hand written. They seemed to be memories or thoughts written by Kagome. Memories of her falling off her 'bike', memories of entering middle school, thoughts of her favourite things about her friends, thoughts of how annoying her brother was. An entry in the middle of the book caught his attention. He was certain by now that she was going to be his mate, he'd given in to his beast and wanted to give her whatever she wanted.

 _Most girls talk about their perfect wedding; Perfect kimono, all their friends and family around. Marrying a rich guy to take care of them. But I want mine to be small and to someone I can share responsibility with. I don't need all of the traditional rituals. Just my husband, myself, and our families. Oh what I'd give to see him ask my father's blessing. I'm sure papa would give them a hard time. But I know as long as I'm happy he'd be happy._

She rambled even in her writing it seemed. The idea of marriage seemed important to her. Sesshomaru figured he should talk to her mother as she'd know more about it then he did. He heard a dish _clank_ in the kitchen. _Perfect_ he thought putting down the book and silently headed down to the kitchen.

"Oh! Sesshomaru, I didn't hear you come down." Ms. Higurashi said bringing her hand to her chest. "What can I help you with?"

"I'd like to know more about marriage." Ms. Higurashi blinked in surprise. "I intend to mate Kagome but 'marriage' appears to be important to her."

"Of course dear, what would you like to know?" She asked sitting down.

"I know Kagome wanted her father's blessing but he does not seem to be around to give it anymore." He hinted.

"No, unfortunately her father won't get to see this day, but I've seen and heard about the way you treat her and I'd be more than happy to give my blessing in his place. I have a feeling he'd like you." She said fondly.

"That's very kind, thank you." There was kind of an awkward pause. "I'm not entirely aware of the next steps." He confessed.

"Of course! Well, next we'll need to find a ring! We'll have to find a time to go shopping without her, she can't see it until you propose, uh, officially ask her to be your wife." She explained.

They sat and she explained what else would happen for a few more hours. Sesshomaru hadn't noticed the sun had risen. He heard Kagome patter down the stairs.

"Oh, there you are!" Kagome came around the corner. "Look, I know we came back together but my friends just called and were asking me to go hang out with them, do you mind if I go, do you?" She pleaded.

"It's fine by us dear." Her mama cut in quickly with a big smile. Kagome's face scrunched skeptically and she turned to Sesshomaru, he nodded once.

"Uh, okay, thanks. I'm gonna go get ready." She turned and rushed back up the stairs.

"Perfect, that gives us an opportunity to go shopping!" Ms. Higurashi said getting up to get ready.


	25. Chapter 25: Future Things

Chapter 25: Future Things

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

"I will bring something from my time to trade here. The currency of my time would be useless now I'm afraid." Sesshomaru said as they walked back to the car with the ring. Ms. Higurashi had kindly paid since he had no money here.

"If you insist dear. I'm sure she's going to love the ring." She gushed. "Now, when you are ready to ask her, get down on one knee and present the ring. Usually men will say something special about their relationship or the woman and then they asked them to join in marriage." Sesshomaru wasn't fond of the idea of lowering himself to one knee but he'd do it, in front of no one, if it'd make her happy.

They arrived before Kagome did so Sesshomaru decided to lay on her bed and rest his eyes. The cat jumped up on the bed and crawled across his stomach to rub on his mokomoko. Annoyed, Sesshomaru got up, dropped the cat outside the door, then closed the door and returned to bed.

Kagome had a good time with her friends. They saw a matinee and then went to get ice cream in the park. She told them a little bit about Sesshomaru and they told her about how school was going. The day seemed to fly by too quickly and before she knew it she was climbing the stairs to her room.

Kagome opened her door and found Sesshomaru laying on her bed, eyes closed. She smiled, _he looks so relaxed._ She quietly set her bag down and tiptoed to the bed to get a better look at him. _I'm glad I could restore his arm for him. It's an added bonus to get to be held by both._

"Woman, why are you staring at my person?" Sesshomaru asked, eyes still closed.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't realize you were awake." She went to turn away but his hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. She landed beside him on the edge and had to shift to throw an arm of her own across his chest.

"How was your time with your friends?"

"Good, I missed them. How was your day, what did you do?" She asked.

"You smell of another man." He said trying to avoid her question.

""Oh, sorry. Hojo showed up, it must be from the hug he gave me. I'll go shower." She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her go. He flipped them over so she was on her back underneath him.

"I can get rid of his scent more effectively than a shower." He said lowering his head to kiss her lips. She didn't hesitate to kiss back, bringing her hands up to pull him closer. He growled lowly and started to move down her neck.

He found her pulse point while his hand slid under her shirt and made contact with her side. Her skin tingled where his hand was. She barley noticed her shirt sliding up with his hand as she was so distracted by his mouth moving down the v of her shirt.

She felt cool air brush over her skin as he lifted the shirt over her breasts, but the cool air was replaced with heat as his mouth connected to the skin her bra wasn't hiding. _That's definitely going to leave a mark._ She thought as he started to suck on her breast.

She moaned as he dragged a claw along the cup of her bra. She could feel her nipples strain against the fabric. Thankfully Sesshomaru had taken off his spiky armour so she could push his kimono to the side and slide a hand over his chest to his shoulder.

"Kagome? Come down and play some cards before dinner." Ms. Higurashi knocked on her door. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, her mother killed any chance of anything happening.

"Yes mama, I'll be done in a second." She called. 'Sorry' she mouthed to Sesshomaru pushing him up. She stood and straightened her shirt noticing Sesshomaru smirking at the V-neck of her shirt.

"What?" She asked looking down. The all mighty Sesshomaru had left a love bite on the swell of her breast that wasn't covered by her shirt. She rushed over to her closet and grabbed a high neck shirt and threw it on the bed. She ripped off her shirt and reached for the other one she had pulled out.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked pulling the new shirt away. "You wish to cover my mark?" He asked slightly hurt. Kagome paused having not thought of it that way.

"It's not that," she sat next to him on the bed, "it's just, were with my mama. She doesn't need to know that I'm doing… that." Sesshomaru didn't completely understand but he handed the shirt back anyway. A claiming mark was normal to him and wasn't the purpose of finding a mate to eventual produce pups?

He stood and followed her downstairs. They taught him 2 new card games. The first one was called Menko; one card was placed on the ground and the goal was to throw your card at it in hopes of flipping it over. If you succeeded you took the card and whoever had the most cards at the end won.

The second game was called Daifugō. All the cards in the deck were dealt out and the person who had 3 of clubs plays first laying their 3 down. The next player plays the same number or higher until everyone cleared their hands. The first person to clear their hand is the Daifugō and gets the 2 best cards of the last player in the next round. The last player to clear their hand is called the Daihinmin and gets the 2 worst cards from Daifugo's hand in the next round.

Sesshomaru found he actually enjoyed the games so Kagome took the cards with them to add to her bag. They planned to return the next day early in the morning. Kagome wasn't quite ready to go to sleep so she decided to pack her bag tonight.

Sesshomaru sat on her bed while she threw things into her bag. Some he knew like clothes, the food she brought last time, and another book. Others he didn't understand. One in particular was a strange rectangular pack that rattled.

"What are these?" He asked holding them up.

"Uh, they're medicine."

"What are they used for?"

"They're called contraceptive. They prevent a girl from getting pregnant." His claws started to glow green. "Hey, wait, what are you doing?" She asked rushing to him to grab the packet. "They have more use than that." He raised his eyebrow.

"What would that be?"

"Can we just drop it?" He continued to stare, she sighed. "They help regulate a woman's period, make it less painful and more predictable."

"A period?" Sesshomaru probed. Kagome flushed and turned away from him. "Face me when you speak." Kagome reluctantly turned back.

"It's the 5 or 6 days a woman bleeds to clean out the unfertilized egg from ovulation." She rushed out embarrassed.

"This sounds like a demons heat. Why are you feeling ashamed?"

"I dunno, most guys find it gross or weird." She bit her lip.

"Nonsense, it's natural. Do you have a painful period?" He snatched the pills back. She shook her head. "Then why do you take these?"

"To regulate it so I know when it's coming." His poison claws melted the package. "Hey! I need that!"

"I can tell you when it's coming. I can scent it like I do your emotions."


	26. Chapter 26: Arguments

Chapter 26: Arguments

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

Kagome was pissed, she crossed her arms. _How dare he think he can make choices like that for me._ Sesshomaru was laying on the bed waiting for her. When she didn't make a move her rose and carried her to the bed.

"Put me down, I'm not sleeping with you. You don't get to make those choices for my body. How dare-"

"Silence. I do not wish you to poison your body. I also do not like you taking away the possibility of bearing us pups." Kagome stopped struggling and sighed. She turned over to face him.

"Then you talk to me, you don't make rash choices about my body like that."

"My apologies." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I guess it's alright. No real harm was done. And as long as you promise to warn me so I can be prepared I'll let it go." Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome turned over again so her back was to his chest.

"You're still angry."

"I'll be fine. I just need time." Sesshomaru didn't say anything but wrapped an arm around her. As much as she hated it, she loved him at the same time. It wasn't long before Kagome fell asleep.

Kagome turned over sleepily and cuddled into Sesshomaru. She smiled, warm and content. _Wait, he melted my stuff yesterday._ Kagome pushed away and got up, stomping out of the room.

 _How long is this going to last?_ Sesshomaru though annoyed. He got up and put his armour back on. He saw her big back pack and grabbed it, then followed her out the door.

Kagome was sitting in the kitchen and when he rounded the corner she got up, hugged her mother goodbye and headed for the well without acknowledging him.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Sesshomaru said to Ms. Higurashi.

"You'r every welcome, and Sesshomaru, whatever happened between you two, she'll come around." Sesshomaru nodded his head at her then made his way to the well.

Kagome was already at the bottom of the well waiting. Sesshomaru jumped down and held out his hand. Kagome looked away before holding out her hand just to the side of his. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. The well glowed and allowed them through.

 _Damn woman._ Sesshomaru pulled his hand away as he felt a burning sensation. Regardless he picked her up and launched them out of the well. He just wanted to get back so he tried his best to ignore her spiritual works while he flew them back.

"Enough." He said landing in front of the castle. "I should not have destroyed your property but this behaviour is equally as childish." Kagome crossed her arms and looked away. Sesshomaru had had enough. With demon speed he dropped her bag in her room then barricaded himself in his study.

Kagome sighed sadly and uncrossed her arms. _Sure he destroyed my pills but he was only doing what he thought was best for my body with his limited knowledge. They don't have pills like that here._ She pushed the door to her room open. _And I feel even worse now._ While they were gone he'd had a fairly close copy of her bed created in the center on her room.

She crossed the room and opened their connecting door, she didn't see him. She ventured into the hallway and walked to his study. _It won't open._ She thought trying to get the door to move.

"Sesshomaru, may I come in?" She asked aloud. She heard some rustling and then the door slid open. Sesshomaru stood staring at her in indifference. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted so childishly. I realize now that you were only trying to do what you thought best for me." Nothing.

"Thank you for the bed. I saw it just moments ago. It's very thoughtful of you." Sesshomaru nodded once and returned to his seat. Initially she felt rejected but she realized he left the door open for her. She smiled and closed the door behind her.

Leaving the door open had been a good sign but she needed more reassurance that they were okay. She walked over, got down on her knees and crawled under his arm like she had before. At first he didn't make any indication he knew he was there, but before long he wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

Rin and Shippo were happy to find out Sesshomaru and Kagome had returned. They had announced their return after the kids had breakfast. Once they were done everyone went out to play in the courtyard. They had another 2 days before the others would return to Sesshomaru decided to put off his work and join Kagome, Shippo and Rin.

During lunch it had started to storm so they taught the kids the card games they brought back. It took a while for them to understand the rules but eventually they got it and everyone enjoyed the bad weather.

Kagome had just finished reading a story to Rin and Shippo. He wouldn't show himself but Kagome could sense his presence just outside the door listening. She kissed them both and headed for the door.

By the time she reached the door he was gone. She continued to her room to get dressed for bed. _If I had any doubts before I don't now. We got through our first little argument fine and then he was so patient with them learning the game. He's so thoughtful arranging the bed for me._

She heard her door open behind her and turned. Sesshomaru walked over to her. Both just stared at the other for a moment. The pull between them was so strong.


	27. Chapter 27: When Life Gives You Lemons

Chapter 27: When life gives you lemons

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

A/n: lemon warning chapter can be skipped.

Kagome placed a hand on Sesshomaru's chest, he'd taken off his armour again. She slid her hand up around his neck and balanced on her tip toes. He steadied her with 2 hands on her hips. They met in the middle with a gentle kiss.

Sesshomaru asked for entrance running his tongue along her bottom lip; Kagome parted her mouth to let him in. The kiss deepened but Sesshomaru wasn't pushing her any further. _If I want something to happen I'll have to start it._

Kagome pulled the white Haori down Sesshomaru's shoulders. She had to break the kiss to lay the brilliant fabric on her bed. She removed his kimono while she was at it but left his juban on and undone then moved back to face him.

She looked down at the tie on his pants before looking up at him through her eyelashes. _Do I want this? Do I want to give myself to him?_ Kagome smiled softly, licked her lips, and pressed a kiss to his chest. She trailed down his chest placing kisses randomly.

She got low enough to have to kneel. Gently landing on her knees she raised her hand to the tie on his pants. _Yes, he's it for me. Now, time to prove I can be a good mate in every way._ She untied the tie and pulled down his pants. They fell to his ankles and he kicked them off quickly.

Kagome watched as his semi erection bounced with his movements. It was her first time seeing a man naked. He was much bigger than she expected. _How is that suppose to fit in me?_ She worried. _Don't think too much._

She reached her hand up to stroke him. She squeezed around the base and pulled back toward the head. Sesshomaru groaned. Kagome wanted to hear him again so she stroked back and forth faster. A clear bead formed in the slit on his head. _I wonder what he tastes like…_

She leaned forward and ran her tongue up the slit. _A bit salty but not too offensive._ She wrapped her mouth around him. Keeping her hand wrapped around his base she sucked, drawing him in more. This earned her a moan which spurred her on further.

More liquid formed at the tip and she swirled her tongue him collecting it. She felt his hand rest on her head and she sped her pace up. She was becoming addicted to hearing his moans. She was also surprised to find herself getting wet.

Sesshomaru pulled her up and tossed her on the new bed. A claw ran down her shirt causing it to spit open. He pushed the shirt apart and growled at her raising his claw again.

"Wait!" She said sitting up. _I don't want him ruining this._ She let the shirt fall down her shoulders. Once it was off she reached behind her to unclasp the bra. It fell loose but her hand flew to her chest to keep it in place.

Sesshomaru pulled her hand back and grabbed the bra pulling it down her arms. Gently he guided her back down and hovered over her. He kissed her harshly. It wasn't like the other kisses they'd shared, it drove her wild. _I hope he kisses me like this more often._

He moved down her neck to her chest leaving little red bruises as he went. He moved to her right breast and sucked her nipple into his mouth. Kagome sucked in a breath of air. _Oh Kamis._ His left hand moved up to roll and pinch the unattended breast.

"Mmm." Kagome moaned quietly. She threw a hand over her mouth embarrassed. Sesshomaru reached up and pulled her hand away.

"Don't. I wish to hear you." He murmured. He returned back to lavishing her, switching breasts this time. Kagome moaned quietly trying to hold it back, still shy. Sesshomaru growled and placed one of his hands on her panties.

Kagome groaned as he ran his finger up and down her covered opening. It wasn't enough for him though and he slipped beneath the elastic band. She felt her eyes slide closed as his thumb rubbed against her little nub. She could feel herself getting wetter and it was getting harder to hold back the sounds trying to escape her throat.

He sped up his circles on her nub and inserted a finger in her warm opening. He pumped in and out of her a few times before removing his hand to pull off her skirt and panties.

He nudged her legs apart and settled between them. Kagome lifted onto her elbows and forearms to look down and see what he was doing. He darted his tongue out and flicked her sweet spot.

Kagome fell back and squeezed her eyes closed, hands grasping at the sheets. Sesshomaru drug his tongue up the length of her opening earning a loud moan. Kagome could feel him smirk against her and someone it turned her on even more.

 _He's going to be the death of me._ He thought as he sped up his pace. She thrust her hips up toward Sesshomaru but he quickly threw an arm across her hips to hold her in place.

Kagome felt her body tense. _No. No. No._ She whispered thinking she couldn't take anymore but Sesshomaru kept pushing her body closer to the edge. She felt the coil snap and pleasure shoot through her body as she moaned out Sesshomaru's name.

She relaxed into the bed but didn't have long before Sesshomaru was hovering over her again. She smiled up at him still coming down from her high.

"Are you sure you wish to mate me?" Sesshomaru asked. She was confused for a moment in her haze but it quickly cleared.

"Yes, forever." Sesshomaru gave one nod before leaning down to capture her mouth in a hard kiss while using the distraction to break through her barrier. Kagome scrunched up her face in pain and her eyes pickled with tears.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She just nodded trying to untwist her face. Sesshomaru waited for her to move first. After a moment the pain lessened and she experimentally arched her back then thrust toward him.

He took that as a good sign and began to thrust in time with her. Soon the pain disappeared and she began to feel pleasure. Kagome threw her arms around his back. He was going faster than she could keep up with now so she just held on.

"More. Please, need more." She stuttered out. Sesshomaru slid a hand between them to rub her sweet spot again. "Oh Kamis, not again, so close." She muttered.

He increased the pressure with his thumb and sped up slightly. He leaned down capturing her lips and moans as he took her second orgasm. The tightening off her inner muscles triggered his own orgasm and he came with her.

Before they both completely came down he sunk his fangs into her just below her collarbone. Kagome barley felt the pain Asher body shook from please and exhaustion. She did notice a faint tingling sensation thought. _I'll ask him about it late._ She thought closing her eyes.

Sesshomaru dropped to lay by her side and summoned mokomoko to cover them both. Kagome unconsciously rolled toward him. He caressed her black hair and stroked her bare shoulder. Finally holding his mate his beast was settled.


	28. Chapter 28: Mates

Chapter 28: Mates

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

Kagome stretched her body about half an hour later. She smiled and blinked her eyes open. Her good mood was starting to wear off and she was feeling sticky and gross. She tried to sit up but Sesshomaru's arm stopped her.

"Why are you trying to leave?" Sesshomaru questioned. She laid a hand on his face.

"I just want to wash up before bed." She said. Sesshomaru quickly picked her up bridal style and walked through both of their rooms to the private bath. She wrapped her arms around his neck and noticed the weakness in her limbs from her first time. She was tired but happy.

Neither were closed so Sesshomaru walked straight into the water and settled her in his lap. They just sat for a few minutes before Sesshomaru started to massage her shoulders.

He moved his hands forward to rub her collarbone and chest. _Oh gods, what was that?_ She thought as pleasure shot through her. She looked down and noticed 2 small fang marks, from where he had bitten her.

"Why did you bite me?" She accused.

"It is the final step that connects 2 demons when mating."

"But I'm not a demon?"

"No, but you will still gain the benefits of the mating mark."

"Benefits?" She asked curiously.

"Yes. I'm not sure you consider this a benefit but the mark serves as a claim, it will not fade and usually enough to deter advances from other demons. Any demon would be half-witted to see my mark and still try something."

"How would they know it's _your_ mark?" He looked down to the mark and nodded. She followed his gaze and noticed a while-silver crescent moon scar between the 2 small fang marks. "Wow." She said in awe.

"The mark also acts as a locator. With it you will be able to know where I am at any time as I will you. The downside of this is should we be too far apart for too long it will start to burn." Kagome nodded at his explanation.

"And what about what happened a moment ago?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"That would be a new erogenous spot for you. Arguably one of your more sensitive ones. Because it is where our powers mixed and accepted each other it will recognize and allow only me to trigger that pleasure. Should someone else try to touch it I will know and the results will not be pleasant."

She could see him getting worked up at the thought and moved around to massage his shoulders instead. He quickly relaxed. She pressed her chest to his back and wrapped an arm around his neck and chest. She rested her head on her shoulder and looked toward his face.

"So is that what that tingling was then? When we were about to, you know, you left your mark and I felt an intense tingling sensation." She asked.

"Yes, that was my demonic energy mixing with your purification energy. Between 2 youki the sensation wouldn't occur but our kind don't usually get along. In theory we should not be able to harm each other anymore."

"Okay." Kagome closed her eyes, tired. Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to the towels. They dried off and made their way to Sesshomaru's room. He slid onto the bed but Kagome ran to her room to grab her PJ's.

Sesshomaru was displeased with her clothes but didn't say anything. He opened his arms and she happily settled in and fell asleep. Sesshomaru didn't need sleep yet so he just closed his eyes and listened to her soft breathing.

It was a few more days before the others returned. Sango and Miroku were the first to come back. Sesshomaru told them Kagome would be out in the courtyard soon so they waited there for her.

"Hey guys!" She called cheerily skipping to where the group was.

"Hi Kagome!" Sango said hugging her.

"How's the village doing?"

"Good, it looks like we'll be able to-" Sango was cut off.

"Oi, what'd he do to yah?" Inuyasha demanded placing a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. Inuyasha's focused move to something behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know it was Sesshomaru.

"Remove your hand half breed." He let go and pushed passed her. A quick squeal escaped her lips as she stumbled to the side. Sesshomaru growled loudly and drew his sword. Inuyasha drew Tessaiga in response.

"Wait, wait!" Kagome called pushing to her feet and made her way between them. "Stop." She turned to Sesshomaru and pleaded with her eyes. Sesshomaru reluctantly sheathed his sword but didn't retreat any. She smiled in thanks then turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. Hey. Look at me." Inuyasha snarled before looking at her. "He didn't do anything to me." She tried.

"He marked you." He growled.

"It was of my own choice." Kagome said firmly. Inuyasha's face turned to one of shock. "Please, I love you both, try to be civil. For my sake. I don't want to lose either of you." Kagome heard Sesshomaru 'Hm' in agreement. _I knew he'd agree._ _I have a feeling he'd do almost anything for me at this point._

She turned her face back to Inuyasha. She tried pleading with her eyes and when that didn't work she added a pout. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and his body relaxed before he grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him back.

"So Kagome, care to explain what happened while we were gone?" Miroku asked.

The group moved to sit around the dining table. Sesshomaru didn't let go of Kagome the whole way inside and was not holding her on his lap. Kagome giggled. He had stepped down from the fight but apparently still felt possessive.

"Sesshomaru and I are mated now. It happened a few days go."

"Oh Kagome, that's great. Are you happy?" Sango asked.

"Very." She smiled. They spent the rest of the evening talking. The hut Inuyasha was having built was coming along well and Sango's old village was salvageable. A few people had started to repair the village and Sango and Miroku planned to join them soon.


	29. Chapter 29: Proposals

Chapter 29: Proposals

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

Kagome woke to Sesshomaru stroking her cheek. When she finally opened her eye she realized the sun was high in the sky.

"It's almost mid-day, why didn't anyone wake me?" She asked sitting up.

"I told the pups to let you sleep; I thought you'd like a longer rest."

"Thank you Sesshomaru. What smells so good?" She asked.

"I brought you breakfast to eat here." _Mm, breakfast in bed._ She thought eyeing the fish, rice and soup he had set on a try to the side. It smelled wonderful and she ate it all quickly.

Once she was finished he moved the tray from the bed and sat behind her. He massaged her shoulders while they talked about nothing and everything. Kagome laid back down and he moved to massage her arms and legs. Kagome moaned at how good it felt and Sesshomaru climbed back up to give her a kiss before mating for their second time.

"Is this the treatment I'm going to get from now on now that I'm your mate? Breakfast in bed, massages, and morning sex?" She asked as Sesshomaru rubbed her thigh which was thrown over his leg. He smirked.

"I must spend some time in my study." Kagome eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay, thank you for the lovely morning."

"Sango is waiting for you in the courtyard." She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Take your bag with you." He said before he dressed and left the room. _He's being odd today._ She thought getting up putting on her red and white miko clothes. As he said, Sango was waiting for her in the courtyard.

"Come on, let's go." She said hopping on transformed Kilala. Kagome stared at her for a second before joining her and wrapping her arms around Sango's waist.

After flying through the warm air for a few minutes Kilala started to descend. The air smelled wonderful here. She could tell they were near a hot spring from the heat and moisture in the air.

"This way." Sango said leading her to the right. They walked through a few trees and ended up at the most beautiful hot spring she'd seen. The spring was big enough for about 4 people and there was a small water fall making a relaxing trickling sound. The water was slightly white and rose petals floated on top.

"This is beautiful." She said in awe. Sango started to strip down and Kagome didn't hesitate to follow her lead. "This has been one of my favourite days so far. A wonderful morning and now a wonderful girls afternoon." She said lowering herself into the water.

"It is lovely isn't it?" Sango agreed. The girls sat in silence just enjoying the warmth and pleasant smell. Eventually she grabbed her nice shampoo and body wash from her bag. _So he knew we were going here._

"My skin feels so soft." She hummed as they towelled off. She reached back into her bag and pulled out the most beautiful kimono. The top was dark purple that faded into light purple the closer it got to the ground. It also had a yellow obi with it and a red obijime. _They're the same colours as Sesshomaru's outfit._

Sango helped her put it on properly before lifting her onto Kilala. Sango hopped on too and they started their flight back to Sesshomaru's castle. In the distance she could see 3 people in the courtyard.

"Sango, what's going on?"

"You'll see." She answered as they landed. Sango helped her off before climbing back on Kilala and taking off again. Kagome watched her leave then turned to face Sesshomaru. Rin and Shippo were with him as well.

"Did you enjoy your afternoon?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You look so beautiful!" Shippo and Rin yelled together running up to Kagome. She bent down and put an arm around each of them.

"Thank you two." She stood. "And yes, I had a lovely afternoon, the whole day really was lovely. Thank you." She said to Sesshomaru. He walked over to join them.

"You're very welcome Kagome." He paused before talking again. "You changed the way I see the world. You brought light, compassion, and love to a heart that was incapable of those things. I want to give you so much in return. I know you already agreed to be my mate and I know I can't give you a normal marriage since we're not in your time and I'm a demon and you a human but should Rin and Shippo agree…" He paused to look at the two.

"Yes!" They cheered in unison. Sesshomaru lowered down to one knee opening the box.

"I love you Kagome, would you marry me?" Kagome brought a hand to cover her mouth. _How did I get so lucky? He took the time to learn about my customs too. And he asked Rin and Shippo. And he set up a wonderful day for me._ Happy tears formed in her eyes.

"Kagome?" He asked worried.

"Yes." She nodded. "Yes yes yes. And I love you too." She threw herself forward to wrap her harms around his neck. She knocked him back just briefly before he wrapped his arms around her as well.

She pulled back to look at him and he took the opportunity to slip the ring on the finger Ms. Higurashi had instructed. She admired the ring; it wasn't a usual band or diamond. It was perfect for her and Sesshomaru and the time she now lived in.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She said taking her eyes away from the rose gold cherry blossom and kissed him.


	30. Chapter 30: Pups?

Chapter 30: Pups?

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

Kagome moaned in discomfort. It felt like her stomach was summersaulting a million times over. She didn't like eating because of the nausea never mind the fact that everything offered to her seemed repulsive. She rolled over in bed and sighed.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't think I can entertain the others today." She said to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Kikyo's hut had finally been completed and they'd moved to the village and mated. Sango and Miroku had had a private wedding in Sesshomaru's courtyard before moving to Sango's old village.

Once every month they'd get together for a visit. They'd been apart for 2 months and this time it was Kagome's turn to host. The first month Sango and Miroku hosted and the group worked together to rebuild as much as they could.

"I'll cancel." Sesshomaru said simply.

"No, they'll be here by the time notice would have gotten to them." Kagome sat up. "I'll do my best, it's only a day." She got up to get dressed. Sesshomaru brought her her clothes so she didn't have to move as much.

"Hey." She smiled hugging Sango and nodding at Miroku. "How was your trip here?" She asked leading them to the courtyard. Kagome sat on one of the benches Sesshomaru had build in the yard.

"Good. The weather's been beautiful lately." Sango said pulling Miroku to the other bench. "We've accomplished a lot in the village and more people have joined us. The village is sustainable the way it is now but I have no doubt it'll be thriving soon." She added.

"Oi wench, you miss me?" Inuyasha asked jumping from the roof of the castle and landing in front of Kagome. He stood and sniffed the air pensively.

"How are you Kagome?" She looked over her shoulder.

"I'm good Kikyo, how are you?" She replied. Kikyo had decided to go through the castle like a sane human being. Sesshomaru was following behind her. Kikyo sat next to Kagome on the bench.

"You pupped her?!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome whipped her head around to look at Inuyasha.

"What?" She questioned. "He did what to me?"

"How could you? It'll be half demon, it could kill her." Inuyasha yelled. Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru. He was frozen in place.

"I was unaware she was pregnant." Sesshomaru said gravely. _I'm pregnant?_

"You mean to tell me you couldn't tell? I could smell the change in her scent from the other side of the castle." Inuyasha drew his sword. "Did you even think if it'd be safe for her?"

Kagome took a deep breath, put her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. _I don't know if I should cry from happiness of having a child or fear that the child could be dangerous to me._

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said authoritatively. Inuyasha's head snapped to Kikyo who's hand was rubbing Kagome's back. Inuyasha sped over and crouched in front of her. Sesshomaru was there a second later pushing Inuyasha out of the way.

"Will I be okay?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I have no reason to believe otherwise. Inuyasha's mother survived his birth." Sesshomaru said trying to comfort her. "Now that I'm looking for it I can notice the change on scent."

"Can you tell how far along I am?" She lifted her head.

"I'd guess in the second trimester."

"But that's not possible. That's be 3 months." She said confused.

"He's going off the idea that it's a half demon." Inuyasha interjected.

"He is correct. Assuming it's a half breed your pregnancy would last somewhere between and Inu's and a humans. My guess is about 6 months total. The progress in your scent matches the theory so far." Sesshomaru explained.

"We're gonna have a baby." She smiled up at him.

"A pup." Sesshomaru said flatly.

"Baby."

"A pup." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said at the same time. Kagome rolled her eyes.

The group congratulated them and then spent the afternoon debating if they thought it'd be a boy or a girl, white or black hair, demon or miko. Sesshomaru forced her to eat this time for the 'pups' sake.

Sesshomaru wouldn't leave her side after her friends left. He wouldn't let her do anything by herself. Truth be told it made it harder on her. She wanted to be strong and not be the moody food craving girl she'd always hear stories of. With no time alone she had not released her frustrations.

Another 2 months had gone by. Kagome's belly had grown and they were guessing she was late in her second trimester. Sango and Miroku had found out shortly after kagome that they were expecting as well.

This was going to be the last visit until Sango's baby was born as neither of the males wanted their women travelling until then. They didn't do much but talk during their visit since the men remained over protective. Eventually Sango sent them away knowing Kagome wanted to talk privately.

She didn't end up saying much thought, she mostly cried in Sango's arms. She couldn't deal with the mood swings anymore or the cravings she couldn't do anything about. Miroku knocked on the door saying they needed to be going before night fell.

Sango asked if she was going to be okay. Kagome nodded and said she'd be out in a moment to say goodbye, she just wanted to dry her eyes. Sango got up and left closing the door behind her. The door opened again and Sesshomaru stepped in.


	31. Chapter 31: Etsuko

Chapter 31: Etsuko

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

Kagome quickly stood from her bed and wiped her eyes. _Oh no, there's no way he hasn't seen me cry now._ She forced a smile but Sesshomaru's scowl only deepened.

"Why are you hiding such things from me?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Hiding What?" She tried weakly. He raised an eyebrow at her. Kagome looked down. "It's just, I'm craving foods from my own time that I can't get like a burger and fries, it's getting harder to breath and walk, and my body's sore, and I'm dizzy, and I feel like I could cry at everything." She explained breaking down again.

Sesshomaru was contemplating running. He knew she wasn't feeling well but he didn't expect that much and he still wasn't the best with emotions. Unfortunately for him she could tell why he was contemplating and threw up a barrier around the room so he couldn't escape.

"No you don't. You wanted to know what was going on, now you get to deal with it. No running." Kagome said pointing a finger at him. Sesshomaru looked ashamed at even having thought of running from his mate.

Sesshomaru raised his head then walked over to Kagome and gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. He pulled her into his arms then laid on the bed with her. He shifted her so her back was against his chest and he started 'purring'. Her body started to relax enough that she fell asleep. The last thing she felt before completely nodding off was Sesshomaru lift her hand.

"What's that?" She asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up. Kagome smelled the delicious hot food.

"It's what you requested." Sesshomaru answered.

"But how'd you get it?" She asked confused while opening the bag.

"I used your ring to get through the well and your mother helped me retrieve the food." _Oh that's right. After he proposed with the ring he suggested we contain our energy in it so I could go back home without him if I wanted._

"Thank you." She said taking a bite of the burger. Her face fell as little bit.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No no, I just feel like I'm going to be sick." She rushed out then leaned over to the bucket beside her bed and threw up. "Maybe the burger isn't such a good idea." She said sheepishly. She could see the exasperation in his eyes. She grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"Thank you, really. I appreciate it, I'm sorry my stomach doesn't agree with my nose. I'm sure the fries will be better." She said picking them up. He felt better watching her eat all the fries. "That was perfect. Thank you." Tears formed in her eyes again.

"What's wrong now?" He asked panicking.

"Nothing, they're happy tears. I'm so lucky to have you and our little baby."

"Pup." He corrected her. She rolled her eyes.

"What about Sango and Miroku, I've got to say goodbye to them!" She said trying to get up.

"I bid them farewell before going to get your food. Rest." She nodded and yawned.

 _2 months later_

"Aghhhhh!" Sesshomaru could hear Kagome scream from outside of the room and flinched.

"Kagome, you must remember to breath." Kikyo said trying to guide her. Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Kaede had made the trip for the birth of their pup.

"Push again child." Kaede coaxed. This time Inuyasha flinched when Kagome screamed.

"You're doing great." Sango encouraged.

"Sesshomaru, I know you can hear me and I'm going to kill you when this is over!" Kagome yelled through the stone wall. Inuyasha tried to stifle a chuckle and Sesshomaru glared at him.

Kagome's cries carried on for another half hour. It was really getting under Sesshomaru's skin and he was itching to get in there to comfort his mate but the girls had made it clear they weren't allowed in. A silence filled the air.

Kagome breathed in a sigh of relief as she gave her final push. Her eyes prickled with tears as she heard her baby cry for the first time. She smiled down at the beautiful baby girl Kaede placed in her arms.

Sango brushed Kagome's hair back while Kikyo placed a sheet over her bottom half. Kikyo let the boys in and Sesshomaru froze in the doorway. Inuyasha hit his shoulder.

"Go see your pop." He pushed. Sesshomaru moved to Kagome's side. The baby girl had fairly long black hair, Sesshomaru's markings and golden eyes, and Kagome's face shape.

"She's beautiful, wonderful job mate." He said kissing her then their pup.


	32. Chapter 32: Tatsuya

Chapter 32: Tatsuya

 **A/n: Obligatory disclaimer that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

"Mama?" Etsuko asked running to Kagome. Her and Sesshomaru were sat on the bench of the castle courtyard watching the kids play. Rin, Shippo, their daughter Etsuko, and their son Tatsuya were now sitting on the ground in from today them. Tatsuya was born a year after Etsuko was.

"Yes honey?" Kagome asked.

"What was your wedding like?"

"What made you wonder that?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"When I was playing with the twins I heard Mrs. Sango and Mr. Miroku talking about theirs and how beautiful it was." Etsuko explained. Sango and Miroku had twins just before Tatsuya was born and all the children played together frequently.

"Well, I didn't want anything big for our wedding…" She started.

 _Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kaede stayed at Kaede's village hut the night before the wedding. Sesshomaru, Kagome, Rin, and Shippo stayed in the temporary hut that was built after Naraku's defeat._

 _Everyone was up early the next morning. They needed time if they couldn't figure out how to get everyone though the well. Thankfully they only had to make 2 trips. Kagome had been practicing projecting her aura outside her body to surround others. Their theory worked and they could get through the well in 2 small groups._

 _Ms. Higurashi greeted everyone with tea before the girls broke off from the boys to get ready. Of course Ms. Higurashi loved everyone. She was happy Kagome had found a granny figure in Kaede and a best friend in Sango. She was weary of Miroku but if Kagome said he was a good guy she believed him._

 _The boys got ready downstairs. Sesshomaru and Kagome had made a trip back to buy their outfits after the engagement so Sota and gramps helped Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku put together their outfits._

 _The girls got ready upstairs. Kagome chose a white wedding kimono with red flowers detailing the bottom edge to match the red flowers on Sesshomaru's usual kimono. Sango and Kaede dressed Rin while Ms. Higurashi pinned up Kagome's hair._

 _"Rin thinks you look beautiful." She said once the final piece of Kagome's hair was in place._

 _"You look beautiful too Rin." Kagome replied. All the girls hugged Kagome before going downstairs. Ms. Higurashi led the men outside to wait for Kagome._

 _Kagome waited a few minutes before going downstairs. Shippo was waiting for her at the back door. Kagome smiled at him before grabbing his hand and heading outside._

 _They made the short walk to the Goshinboku tree. Kagome wanted to marry under this tree because of all the history; meeting Inuyasha which led her to Sesshomaru, and it was where her parents got engaged, it had a special place in her heart._

 _Gramps was going to marry them and he stood with his back to the tree. Sesshomaru stood to his left gazing at Kagome as she walked closer. She smiled at him and he gave her a rare smile in return._

 _When she made it to Sesshomaru she picked up Shippo and gave him a kiss before pushing him to the side with Inuyasha. She turned to Sesshomaru and took his hands._

 _"Ahem," gramps cleared his throat, "before we start we must purify the air." He announced and started throwing his salts around. Sesshomaru glared at him._

 _"Gramps!" Kagome yelled appalled._

 _"Okay, okay." He said returning to his place. Kagome sent Sesshomaru a look that said sorry for gramps and thanks for putting up with him. Neither felt the need to write their own vows so gramps went straight to his part._

 _"Repeat after me…" Gramps guided._

 _"I, Kagome, take you, Sesshomaru to be my husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." Kagome smiled._

 _"Your turn Sesshomaru." Gramps instructed._

 _"I, Sesshomaru, take you, Kagome to be my wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." He declared._

 _"Sesshomaru you may now place your ring and kiss the bride." Sesshomaru once again placed the cherry blossom ring on her left hand and pulled her in for a kiss._

 _After a round of congratulations the group moved to the shrine for food and speeches. They also had sake for the adults and music to dance to._

"It was a beautiful night." Kagome smiled at the memory.

"I want to get married!" Etsuko said bouncing with excitement.

"Not anytime soon you're not." Sesshomaru said firmly.

"Papa, stop." Etsuko whined. "You never think anyone is good enough for Rin and I assume it'll be the same for me but I wanna get married someday."

"We'll see." Sesshomaru said finally.

"Don't worry, I'll convince him." Kagome pretended to whisper to her knowing full well Sesshomaru could hear her. He glared at her and Kagome giggled.

The beginning of their journey was rough but Kagome was happy with the way her life turned out. She had great friends, she had a family her of her own, and she had the ability to go see her family in her time.

The end.

A/n: If people review saying they would like more I have a few possible thing I could add like the birth of their son, Sesshomaru changing diapers and being a dad for the first time, Sango and Miroku's more traditional wedding, Rin's first period, or Etsuko's first boyfriend. If you want any of those or anything else let me know if a review and I'll do my best!

Thanks for reading,

Sarah. 


End file.
